Cupid Made a Mistake
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Kaoru's parents our gone for a while and all the girls get into a fight with the ruffs. Not wanting to get in trouble with their parents right after they flee to Kaoru's house the only thing is well, you're just going to have to find out. But after twist and turns of the teens traveling the greens meet certain problems as well as the lavenders. So what happens in the end exactly?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Kaoru doesn't live in an apartment she lives in a house because, they had just moved. They also have no power… Features DreamerImagination's characters, Crown172's characters, THEPPGZRRBZGIRL's characters, as well as my own.**

"Kaoru you sure you have everything? Your brothers, father, and I will be going to the national wrestlers union" my mother calls.

"Yeah but, how come I can't come I heard all the greatest wrestlers in all of Asia are going?" I whine.  
"Listen here young lady you need to start acting more lady like. I let you have 15 years of yourself to act like a boy but, now it's time for you to act like a woman" my mother scolds as a dark aura surrounds her. Mom is being so grr, I can't even think about what she is. But, I've learned not to question her when it comes to things like this, you've seen my dad wrestle right? Well, when it comes to verbal fights my mom is ten times worse than my dad in the ring.

"Fine I'll be going now" I say and exit the house.

"Dear one last thing if you break anything I will personally throw out all of your jeans and sport shorts and replace them with skirts" my mother sweet smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Hello Kaoru dear" Miyako greets me.

"Hi, Kaoru you up for another soccer game against those jerks, you too Ali and Eren" Kyoko says with a grin.

"Hi, Kaoru" Nexa says with a friendly smile.

"I'm up for it, plus those guys need to learn a lesson or two" Eren says confidently.

"Hello Kaoru" Momoko says giving me a hug and I later push her off when 5 seconds has passed by.  
"Hi Kaoru, I'd rather not Kyoko you know I hate running besides, me and Yuki wanted to talk" Ali says taking her ear buds out for a brief second and puts them back it in.

"Hey guys and I can't believe you're going to blow us off for a dude" I say.

"Yeah what happened to sisters before misters?" Kyoko says.

"You're lucky I even spend time with you" Ali says her eyes changing gold for a second and then shakes her head. "Sorry guys I promised him" she says with a sweet smile.

"Uh huh" Momoko says.

"The princes are coming!" Girls scream and trample over us.

"I hate those guys" both me and Kyoko growl.

"How could you hate them? I mean look at them they're the sweetest eye candy I've ever seen" Momoko says dreamily.

"You're kidding me right?" I say as I rolled my eyes.

"I have to agree with Momoko-chan they are really soft on the eyes" Miyako says.

"Come on Miyako look at them they're the biggest play boys in the school" Kyoko says.

"Plus it's nice to be independent" Eren says.

"Yeah we don't need a guy to make us happy" Nexa says.

"You guys are going to have to open up your eyes sooner or later. We are 16 after all you guys are going to have to fall in love someday" Momoko says and Miyako nods her head.

"I'll be going first" Ali says and starts to weave her way through the crowds. "Ouch."

"She bumped into one of the princes" a girl says.

"How dare she" another says.

"Move it" we all say and make our way to Ali.

"Get away from her" Nexa growls at the girls who seemed ready to puncture there perfect pedicure nails into Ali.

"Hey you're friend should really watch where she's going you ok, Koumori" one of the princes says. He had jet black hair and Emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean watch where she's going, she was just trying to get by but with this huge crowd you all drew she couldn't" I scream.

"Are you saying it's our fault for having such good looks?" A guy with navy blue eyes and reddish brown hair says. "Well, guilty is charged isn't that right ladies?" He says and wave to the girls who scream and pretty much break my ear drums.

"You're not that good looking" Kyoko says to him and he just smirks.

"Are you sure about that my sweet" he says and comes closer to her and kisses her cheek. Kyoko's cheeks are even redder than Momoko's bow.

"You bastard" she says and a dark aura surrounds her. "You're going to die" she screams and begins to chase him.

"You should really watch where you're going" the guy called Koumori says to Ali who stills looking down at the ground she wouldn't let us help her up.

"Bastard, why should I watch where I'm going when you're the one who was in the way" Ali says holding him by the collar. Ali's appearance had changed her hair tipped with gold, her eyes golden, and seemed to grow a few inches so she was taller than the guy by an inch.

"Hey what the hell are you doing" a boy says with platinum colored hair and sky blue eyes says.  
"Don't touch her" Eren threatened her eyes turning blood red.

"Do you want to start a fight?" The guy with auburn hair that went all the way down his mid back and blood red eyes.

"Well, I've been waiting for one" Ali says looking Koumori dead in the eyes. Something's up with her she's usually the quietest one of our group and she usually stays out of the action. Now she seems blood thirsty.

"Fine girly but, remember you're the one who wanted this" the boy with green eye says and swings the first punch at her but I deflect it and hit him.

"Don't hurt any of them" Nexa growls at a boy with black hair pulled into a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was ready to hit one of us.

"You guys stop it" Momoko screams but, we ignore her.

"Yeah let's just talk this all out" a boy with blond hair styled in a wing at each side with sky blue eyes. We ignore them all and continue are fight there were also fan girls screaming in the back ground and I swear one of them bit me and clawed me. Momoko, Miyako, and that other guy tried to stop us but, it was really no use.

"Enough" an older feminine voice screams. We all look to who said it and of course it would be the principal. Behind her was Kyoko and that other guy. "In my office now" she says and we do as we're told. "Honestly, how did this happen" she says as she sits at her desk. We all bicker at the same time trying to explain but, we all manage to tell her the story one way or another.

"I see" she says cocking her eyebrow. "You will all be suspended for one week due to your actions and this weekend you will help out understand?" she says. Once again we all bicker but she snaps her fingers and the security comes in and drags us all out.

"No way this is going to show up on our college transcripts isn't it" Miyako says tearing up.

"This is all your fault" we all scream at the guys.

"She bumped- wait where is she?" Koumori says and then Ali comes out with an expressionless face.

"Ali what's wrong?"Nexa asks going up to her.

"Two more chances" she says. "Auntie's not going to be happy" she says.

"Neither are my parents" Momoko says.

"Grandma is too" Miyako says.

"Mine too" Eren says.

"Same here" Kyoko and Nexa say together.

"My parents will be gone for the week so I guess I'm lucky" I say and they all glare at me.

"Hey, I got it let's all stay at Kaoru's house at least then we can avoid our parents for a while" Miyako says.

"Wouldn't that just make them madder?" Momoko asks.

"Actually wouldn't that to let some steam out?" I say and they all start to think about it.

"Fine" they all say at the same time and we make our way to my house.

"Well, let's go in" Eren says. I start to fish it out but for some reason I couldn't find it. I must have forgotten it good thing there's a spare. I make my way over to the bush where we hid it. I told them all about it but, we still couldn't find it after 15 minutes.

"Kaoru!" they all scream at me.

"I'm sorry" I say looking down at the ground.

"Now what are we going to do I for one really don't want to see my parents" Momoko says.

"Well, you could always stay with us" a familiar voice says.

* * *

**It's a cliffhanger XD but, you probably already know who it is right? Hope you enjoyed! The same thing happened to me today though getting locked out of my house... I stood out there for an 1 hour and a half thank goodness it wasn't snowing or raining. (I blame penguin! She didn't put the key away TnT. We both forgot our keys and phones, we also didn't want to go to a neighbor 'cause we were to chicken plus we are still sorta new to the area)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, you could always stay with us" a familiar voice says. We all look up and there on the face was that guy from before the one with emerald eyes with the biggest smirk I really did want to slap it off.

"Are you a stalker or something?" I say crossing my arms glaring at him but, he still had a smirk.

"Actually I'm your neighbor me and all my brothers" he says and then the others pop up.

"You know this technically means you're peaking on us we could sue all of you" Nexa says menacingly.

"We were only trying to help you out seeing as you can't-"

"Peeper" Nexa says to the guy with dark brown eyes but, just smirks at her.

"As I was saying you guys can't find your key to your house and we'd like to offer you to stay with us" he says.

"Yeah right" Kyoko says but, both Miyako and Momoko seemed to like the idea.

"Why would you even want us to stay with you? We did get into a fight with you" Ali asks.

"It'd be fun" both Koumori and the boy with navy blue eyes say together and we all sweat drop.

"I'd rather stay at a hotel what do you say Miyako?" I say putting my hands behind my head ignoring the glances I would get from emerald eyes. Then all of their phones ring.

"I got cut off until I come back" Miyako says her voice full of sadness.

"No way" we all say.

"Maybe we should all just go home" Eren says glumly.

"What about me? No way I'm staying alone" I scream.

"That is true" Momoko says.

"So it's settled then you'll all be staying with us" the guy with blood red eyes says.

"Yeah I guess we'll be there in a second, it's kind of awkward talking like this" Miyako says with a blush and the guys nod. We walk over to the front and the guys are there to greet us.

"So who exactly are you girls?" the one with dark blue eyes asks.

"We'll tell you when you say yours" Eren says.

"Y-you guys don't know who we are?" the one with navy blue asks.

"Were we suppose to? Gosh, how annoying" Kyoko says in an annoyed tone.

"Please excuse him he does get a big head sometimes, I'm Riku but, the girls at school usually call me Boomer" the one with light blue eyes says with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Kaito but, everyone calls me Brick" the one with blood red says.

"Shiro but, the girls call me Butch" the one with emerald eyes says and then winks at me.

"Naman that's what I prefer being called but, still people call me Bling" the one with dark brown eyes says.

"I'm Hiroshi glad to make your acquaintance ladies but, I'm usually called Bat" the one with navy blue eyes says.

"Koumori but, some people call me Beatle" the one with dark purple eyes says.

"And I'm Eiji but, girls usual call me Buck" the one with dark blue eyes says.

"I'm Miyako"

"I'm Momoko"

"Eren"

"I'm Alice but, my friend's call me Ali"

"I'm Nexa"

"Kyoko"

"I don't want to say" I say being stubborn. I don't want these creepers knowing my name.

"Her name's Kaoru" Momoko says cheerfully.

"Momoko!" I shout and tackle her.

"That's a nice name" Shiro says with a smirk and I start to feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Kaoru you're-" she starts off but, I cover her mouth before she could finish.

"Shut up" I say through my teeth and she nods her head rapidly. I get up and bring her with me.

"Why don't we go in now and we can discuss the rules with something to drink" Riku offers with a smile. We all nod and go inside and our greeted with the smell of vanilla.

"So I think we should have only one rule you have to do whatever we say" Hiroshi says with a grin.

"No way in hell" both me and Kyoko say.

"How about we moderate it a bit nothing illegal" Miyako say

"Sounds good enough" Riku says.

"One more thing if any of you violate my friends I will kill you in your sleep" Nexa says with a sweet smile as she tilts her head to the side.

"Ok" the guys say as they sweat dropped.

"Come on Kaoru let me show you around" he says taking my hand.

"I'd rather stay with my friend's" I say pulling my hand away from his and he gives me a smile.

"Hey, guys I think we should add a rule" he says with a smirk toward his brother's. "If they choose to disobey us they'll be punished."

"That's a good idea" Hiroshi says with a smirk.

"I think they'll need to be trained" Koumori says keeping an eye on Ali.

"Now come on, Hun" he says taking my hand once more.

"This is where we'll be sleeping" he says opening up a door.

"No way am I sleeping with you" I glower.

"Well that's too bad" he says pinning me up against a wall and caresses my cheek. What the hell? What's with this doki doki feeling in my chest and why am I blushing so much? Wait, stupid hormones!

"Watch yourself hot shot" I say kneeing him in the soft spot.

"I think someone needs to be punished" he says but, I just smirk at him.

"Yeah right, you just sexually assaulted me and I defended myself" I say crossing my arms and walk around the room. Which was humongous and it had all the latest technology. Are they rich or something?

"How exactly did I sexually assault you?" he asks.

"A sexual assault is any unnecessary touch" I say. "Will you show me the rest of the house now?"

"Sure c'mon" he says and I follow him. "The arcade" he says opening one door. "Indoor pool" he says. "Kitchen" he says. "This is where we either fence or do kendo" he says opening one door. "Also a recording room for Koumori" he says opening a door. "And here's the weight room" he says opening the door. This room in particular attracted me it had everything in here. I could maybe even practice my mixed martial arts here, I switched over the years from wrestling to mixed martial arts. Kyoko sticks to jiu jitsu, Nexa muay thai, Eren karate, and Ali wresteling.

"Why don't we have a fight" I challenge him.

"Another one?" he asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah" I say. "But, let's do MMA" I say with a smirk it's been a while since I fought anyone on his level and judging from today's fight he might be close to my level.

"Sounds fun but, be ready to get your as whooped" he says with a smirk as he sits up the mats.

"Well, isn't someone being a hot shot" I say as I stretch.

"I'm just predicting the future" he says as he stretches.

"Sure" I say with sarcasm and get in position readying for the fight.

"Kay then let's do it" he says and grabs me.

"I wasn't ready you didn't even countdown" I scream trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Oh, well" he says and tightens his hold on me. I felt a tightening feeling in my foot.

"Charlie horse" I scream in pain and I fall having Shiro fall on top of me.

* * *

**Another *cliffy haha I like that word thanks for it guest ^^.** ** Also I guess I should answer some questions from the reviews no they aren't ppgz anymore but, Nexa, Kyoko, and Ali have their other forms (in order wolf, Titanium, and Ali's sister Hachi/Bee. Also penguin is penguinlover93 ^^. I had another bad day and no not because of a charlie horse 1.) upset stomache 2.) spilt freezing water on myself (don't ask) 3.) spilt half of my new nail polish in my bath tub (again please don't ask). Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Peace ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Charlie horse" I scream in pain and I fall having Shiro fall on top of me. I felt something squished up on my face and I was really hoping it wasn't what I thought it was because if it is I'll probably end up with a punishment after what I do. I slowly open up my eyes and I was right, there right in front of me no even 5 inches away was Shiro. Kissing me. I start to try and push him away or at least from my lips but, he only grunted and holds me closer to deepen our kiss.

As soon as I'm done with him he'll go straight to hell. I knee him in the soft spot which causes him to grunt and hold that area. "What the hell was that for" he groans.

"Oh, I don't know the kiss" I scream at him and he smirks.

"What a kiss I like a greeting unless, that was your first kiss?" he says and my cheeks flare up. Why did I have to blush? I'm only giving him what he wants! "So I'm right" he says with a smirk. "Well, I'm honored to be the first" he says with sarcasm. This bastard how can so many girls want to fuck this bastard? I swear at least in everyone of those sluts conversations it's about sexing one of the princes bleh. But, I'm going to make him pay.

"Bastard" I scream and superman punch him in the gut. Ok, this is where my training pays off I think to myself as I crack my knuckles and look at my victim who fell into the other mats. I walk up to him and ready myself as he was still stunned. I ready my fists and get ready to punch him and when I let it go he catches it.

"C'mon sweetie you're going to have to try harder than that" he says he still had my fist in his hand and then gives me a punch. We both had a real fight this time meaning to actually do some damage but, I could tell he was holding back which I hated. I mean if you're fighting me please don't act like I'm fragile or I'll take advantage of it. We both were swinging our arms at each other and delivering blows. Until I decided I had enough and gave him a killing bite. It's a last resort move but, I was really annoyed with him and I do believe he deserved it.

"You're fucking kidding me that's a dirty move" he growls holding the back of his neck.

"Kissing someone who doesn't want to be kissed is dirty" I counter as I cross my arms.

"You do realize you'll be punished after this?" he asks cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah so what it's not like you're going to be able to scare me" I say waving him off trying to keep my cool.

"You're definitely going to be scared after what I do" he says with a grin but, I just roll my eyes. Please.

"Whatever as long as we do it after dinner I'm starving" I say leaving the room.

"No I get to decide when we do it!" I hear him scream but, I just snicker is it that easy to tick him off? I head upstairs and go into the living room where everyone else was.

"Kaoru you just missed it Ali and Koumori just did an amazing duet and look at these sketches that Riku did" Miyako says coming up to me and showing me all kinds of drawings some animals, plants, and girls of all kinds.

"Hey are we going to order in or something?" Eren asks.

"I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind cooking up something" Kaito says giving Momoko a bump to her hip and she just blushes. I snicker to myself as an idea forms in my mind.

"Hey, Ali why don't you cook" I say putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't even joke about that Kaoru" Ali says holding up a fist. Damn, if Ali were to cook something interesting might have happened. Anything she tries to make erupts in flames.

"Eren, Miyako, Momoko, and I can cook" Nexa volunteers with a cheerful smile and they head over to the kitchen to cook.

"Pee woo Kaoru you need to go change" Kyoko says as I come over to her.

"Sorry I was sparring with Shiro and things became chaotic after that" I say with a shrug and then take a closer look at her and notice this red swollen spot near the collar of her shirt.

"Hey what is that" I say trying to lift up her shirt to get a better look at it.

"Don't do that" she says blushing and swats my hand away.

"What the hell I was trying to see if something was wrong there was this-"

"I know what's on my skin" she growls but, then looks away and sighs.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask trying to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"I-I was punished!" she says in a loud whisper but, quiet enough for me to hear it.

"No way what happened" I whisper back.

"W-well we went outside to play soccer and he started to put his arm around me and out of habit and my reflexes I smacked it away and he thought I was being rude I tried to explain but, he wouldn't listen. Then he said I had to have a punishment and it wasn't at all what I thought it would be i-it was so lustful!" Kyoko says with little tears filling her eyes but, you could tell she was really trying to keep them in.

"That bastard I swear I'm going to fucking kill him" I say to her.

"You shouldn't you'll be punished" she says worried.

"I already am going to be" I say with a sigh.

"Then it will probably be twice as worst we should probably kill them after this whole thing" Kyoko suggests and I nod.

"And we can get Nexa to join in she absolutely hates it when guys act like this to us" I say with enthusiasm and she nods.

"Be prepared for your punishment" Kyoko says her voice full of worry. I swear I've never seen this feminine side of her it's scary.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko I can handle myself" I say giving her a supportive smile.

"Dinner's ready" Miyako chimes and we go to eat.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

"That was great you guys" both Eiji and Riku says praising the four girls.

"Looks like it's time to go you ready Kaoru" Shiro says with a smirk. I'm going to enjoy the day I slap it off.

"As I'll ever be" I say to myself as I follow him to his room.

* * *

**Cosmic: Hi everyone a lot more cussing than I'm used to... but, it's the greens so you know, anyways I'm warning you the next chapter will probably be really perverted so please bare with me as you learn how sucky I am at those kinds of things TnT. Also I'll probably update Wednesday or Thursday and not at all during the weekend because, I will be going to D.C. for this leader confrence thing and I'll be gone Fri-Sun. Also don't forget to review as well as go to my profile to vote on my poll! Peace ^^**

**P.S. Dear guest I don't think my story is worth dying for... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
What Did I Get Myself Into?

"Looks like it's time to go you ready Kaoru" Shiro says with a smirk. I'm going to enjoy the day I slap it off.

"As I'll ever be" I say to myself as I follow him to his room. I walk in silence and wild thoughts go through my mind.

"Ladies first" he says the smirk still plastered to his face. I silently go in without a fight. "Don't worry babe, this will only go on for ten minutes unless you'd like it to go on longer" he says as he forces me onto the bed. He puts his mouth on mine and off course I try getting him the fuck off of me but, for some reason my strength wouldn't come at all. Noticing how I was trying to push him away from my body he put his arm around my waist and with the other he traced my curves.

Then I felt something pushing against my lips. Finally figuring out it was his tongue I make my lips harder to build up a defense but, in response he nibbles on my bottom lip. I let out a yelp and uses this to his advantage by putting his tongue into my mouth exploring everywhere. He then moves his hand that was around my waist to go up the back of my shirt and then put his hand under my shirt and began to rub my back. I shudder and then he begins to lift his body from mine and seemed like he's taking it all in, this would be the perfect time to knee him in his soft spot. I would if I wasn't so out of breath.

He then comes closer to me and strokes my cheek and gives me a peck on my lips and starts to go down to my neck with kisses. He then starts to suck on my collarbone like he was some kind of vampire or something an incubus maybe?

**Beep Beep Beep**

"What the hell is that?" I ask as I push him off of me.

"The timer looks like you're free to go" he says getting off the bed.

"Whatever" I say walking slowly out the room and then dash when I get out. Tears blinding my vision and I ran into something or someone.

"Kaoru watch where you're, hey are you ok?" Ali says rubbing her head and then notices my tears.

"Nothing" I say wiping them away.

"Hey you-"

"I said I'm fine" I snap at her which causes her to flinch.

"Sorry guess I shouldn't pry" Ali says scratching the back of her head nervously and then fidgets behind her. "This is for you" she says holding out a pair of soccer shorts and a green v neck along with undergarments.

She then starts to walk away "hey, Ali I'm sorry" I say looking at the ground.

"It's fine Kaoru you must be having a difficult time" Ali says stopping and giving me a gentle smile and walks away.

"Thanks" I say softly and head back to the room. Shiro was sitting on the bed when I came in and his hair was wet.

"You can take a shower now if you want" he says as he dries his hair with the small towel around his neck.

"You better not look" I growl at him.

"I won't need to sooner or later you'll show yourself to me yourself" he says with a smirk.  
"Yeah right" I say and make my way to the shower and lock the door behind me. Inside was glass showering area, on the other side a circle shaped tub that looked like it was also a jacuzzi, all around was mirrors that went against the counter area with three sinks, and two walk in closet where each end of the mirrors end. I put my clothes on the counter, stripped, and got into the shower. I blast it freezing cold first, then turn it hot, and then settled it for a medium temperature.

That damn pervert I hope he... What the hell why does my heart even react to someone like him. The scene of my punishment replayed in my mind and I slam my fist against the tiled wall. Could I possibly like him? I think to myself the question repeating over and over as I washed the grime and sweat off of my body.

If I did like him is there away to unlike him? What am I suppose to do? I'm Buttercup for God's sake the toughest one how am I tough when I fall in love? I start to dry myself and changed into my clothes. Maybe I can find a cure to this stupid like and love thing. I get out of the bathroom and go onto to the couch which was super comfy. I pull up one of the blankets that was near it and drift off to sleep and my dreams were filled of ways I could fall out of love.

* * *

**The next day...**

I woke up and next to me was a small bouquet of tiger lilies. And there was another surprise I was in a bed. An empty one thank God. Then I heard the doorbell ring and I make my way down stairs and the other girls were in the living room.

"Are any of you going to get that?" I ask them.

"I think we should wait for the guys to come back to answer it" Nexa says not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"They left?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah they had to get some groceries and to buy us some clothes" Miyako says.  
"Why didn't you just go?" I ask Miyako.

"Because they said we were their guests and didn't want us to go that far as to buying things" she answers.

"See aren't they gentlemen?" Momoko asks with a smile.

"No" both me and Kyoko say at the same time and Momoko's smile falters. Then the doorbell starts to ring like crazy.

"Seriously I'm just going to get it" Ali says getting up.

"We really shouldn't but, I'll come with you" Nexa says.

"We're going too" Kyoko says and we all make our way to the door and I open it.

"God" I say as I look at the scene in front of me. It pretty much looked like the entire female population on the front yard and street.

"It's those bitches that cursed us not to see the beautiful faces of our beloved princes" one girl screams.

"Did they sleep with them? Do you think they're pregnant and that's what the fight was about?" another girl says. Seriously right in front of us?

"No way they've got to be their maids or something our princes are way to classy for them" another says.

"Okay enough who said that last comment?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"See they're too barbaric for them and that was me" a girl says rising slowly on a platform and guess who it was the little princess herself: Himeko. In the flesh stood a girl with red frizzy hair, purple eyes, she wore her school uniform and was in exact order. She found another way to be the center of the spotlight we all believed that she would become a cheerleader and would be a total whore but, we were so wrong. She turned into a 'lady' she's the president of our class, plays lacrosse, the leader of the main prince's fan club, and surprisingly doesn't sleep with guys. According to her sexy virgins just makes guys want a girl more. Not that I totally believe she's still a virgin after all there was that one rumor about Aito and her but, then again it's a rumor so who the hell knows. But, she still is the spoiled and rotten girl that we all know and hate.

"No we're not maids!" Momoko shouts in anger.

"Then what are you" Himeko says wrinkling her nose.

"Well, we're actually staying with the guys" Ali says shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, they actually let you pieces of trash in their house. I don't believe it for a second" she says crossing her arms.

"Pieces of trash? Listen here we were invited to stay with them just a second" Nexa says rummaging through the pocket in her sweatpants. "Hey Naman" she says in the sweetest tone. "Is it ok if I can go in the house" she asks turning her phone to speaker.

"Yeah it's fine we actually wanted you to stay in and not go out for a certain reason" we hear him say and Nexa snaps her phone shut not bothering to say goodbye as she smirks at Himeko.

"I don't believe it" Himeko says her eyes widening.

"Well, believe bitch now if you don't mind I think you have school to attend so bye bye" Kyoko says and waves goodbye and we all enter the house leaving the fan girls who seemed to be in panic.

* * *

**Himeko's P.O.V.**

This can't be happening, those low lives are actually living with the princes. After all those years I spent admiring them and putting up this good girl act they decide to choose them over me? Am I jealous? Me Himeko jealous? This hasn't happened since… since those powerpuff girls came about.

_Is it time for me to come out? _A sweet alluring voice says to me.

"I-I thought you disappeared l-like those powerpuff girls" I say out loud.

I hear a laugh like wind chimes in my head. _Sweetie, I'll never leave you as long as you have that little green monster called jealousy living inside you. Plus don't you think those worthless girls should pay? They're stealing your spotlight. _She whispers to me.

"Will you really make them go away? You weren't too great with the powerpuff girls Z" I say to her.

_But, these girls are merely mortal it will only take a flick of our finger to wipe them out. _She coos.

"Fine then" I say giving in and the void in my heart begins to fill with darkness like it did before as I turn into my other half known as Princess.

* * *

**Cosmic: So much for updating on Wednesday and no superpowers... I was asked to update earlier so I thought why not? So here it is! Also someone made a suggestion that I should give them powers so yeah you see where I'm going with this right? Anyways please review and do whatever just don't die! Peace ^3^ (it felt so awkward doing the punishment and how Kaoru felt... I feel so perverted bleh, not the kind of romance I'm used to)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Those damn motherfu-"

"Kaoru! Language" Miyako says as we enter the house.

"I don't give a crap Miyako I hate those damn fag girls and how they come in and acting like they're such hot shit especially that princess" I say through clenched teeth.

"Kaoru apologize to Miyako" Nexa says hitting the back of my head.

"You can't really blame her for cussing and talking about them" Kyoko says crossing her arms.

"But, if she didn't let it get to her then she wouldn't be bothered by it" Ali says.

"It's easy for you, you easily block everything out" Momoko points out.

"That is true but, Kaoru should still apologize to Miyako" Eren says and I roll my eyes.

"You guys know I speak my mind" I groan even though I'm getting dirty looks from all the girls. "Fine, I'm sorry Miyako. Happy guys" I say.

"Did you mean i-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"O-our belts" Momoko says in surprise.

"Weren't we retired ever since that thing with HIM?" Eren asks.

"There's only one way to find out" Kyoko says and we all lift our compacts out.

"Girls serious danger Princess has come back" the professor says.

"What do you mean I thought all the villains had gone into hiding" Miyako asks into her compact.

"Well, I guess there coming out do you think there was something that all of you did to trigger this?" the professor asks.

"I don't think so-"

"Wait do you think it was Himeko's jealousy?" Eren asks.

"That has to be it!" Kyoko shouts.

"Girls focus it's time for New Tokyo's heroes to return Peach please" the professor says.

"You got it da wan! Powerpuff girls Z we need you da wan" the robotic dog shouts.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Fantasmic Bolt"

"Dreaming Bliss"

"Cosmic Butterfly"

"Shinning Bright"

"Let's go girls" Blossom says and we fly to were the girl known as Princess was causing chaos. She was destroying schools with some cannon that she held in her arms.

"Give it up Princess we've got you surrounded" Bright shouts holding her key close to her.

"The powerpuff girls but, you were-"

"Yeah retired, destroyed, killed, whatever you think we're alive and making sure you don't hurt the citizens of New Tokyo" I say readying my hammer.

"Save it powderpuffs I'm not going to deal with our little fights this time I'm here to destroy some big pains that I've been having" Princess says.

"Like we're going to let you get away with it" Eren says her eyes beginning to waver from a light brown to a grayish color

"Butterfly come on stop listening to your i-pod" Bubbles whines and we all sweat drop.

"But, she's one of the weakest villains" Butterfly says not looking up from the screen.

"The weakest humph, I'll show you weak" she says and aims her cannon at Ali and it blasts at her which sends her falling to the ground.

"Butterfly" we all shout.

"Ok so she's stronger than before" Butterfly says getting up from the crater that was made, she had a few cuts and it looks like there would be a few bruises sooner or later. "Panda you killed him! I. will. Fucking. Kill. You." Ali shouts as her eyes begin to shift colors from lavender to gold. We all sweat drop except for Nexa.

"Princess you're going to pay for doing that" Nexa shouts.

"Try me puff" she says with a taunting smirk.

"Fine take this!" I shout.

"Graviton Drive"

"Purified Shine"

"Oh, please" Princess says and a screen comes up and deflects her from the attacks. "Come on you're going to have to try harder than that"

"Have a taste of this then" Blossom shouts.

"Lollipop Lick"

"Bubble Popper"

"I'm not going to lie I expected more of a fight from the legendary powerpuffs" she says with a smirk of satisfaction as the attacks were useless against the shield.

"You're being a coward if you didn't have that maybe then you'll have more of a fight" Ali yells and then looks down at her guitar and pic and slowly a smirk begins to form on her face. "This is for you Panda!"

"Slicing Shield"

The attack slices through the shield and slowly it begins to crack and then shatters. "Great job Butterfly looks like it's our turn" Bolt says as her paintbrush slowly transforms into a boomerang.

"Lightening Boomerang"

"Huntresses' Target"

"Ahhh" Princess screams as both attacks hit her. "My dress! You will pay for this literary!" She screams and flies away. We de-transform back to our normal forms and head back to the guys place.

"Guys a little help" Ali asks sitting on the ground.

"You really shouldn't have been so focused on that negative energy that's what hurt you the most when you preformed that attack" Nexa says as I crouch down and offer here to get on my back which she does.

"Yeah, yeah we're suppose to think about positive things and not revenge or our energy levels drop low big time" Ali says and then begins to doze off.

"I think me and Kyoko will have to get you all back into shape" I say with a smirk.

"No it's bad enough we have to take gym but, with you two it'll be ten times worse" Miyako wails.

"It's not that bad of an idea" Eren says pondering her eyes turning from grey to a sky blue color.

"Yeah but, I want to be laz-"

"There you girls are!" the guys come running towards us.

"Yeah so what" Kyoko asks crossing her arms.

"We thought the fan girls came to eat all of you alive" Riku answers her.

"You don't think we can't fen for ourselves?" Nexa asks as a tick mark forms on her head. She really does hate it when guys are sexist.

"Well, those girls look like they can bite off someone's head if they wanted to" Hiroshi says with a shrug.

"What happened to Ali!? Did a fan girl do this to her?" he asks.

"Well, I guess you could say that" Momoko says as Koumori gets Ali off of my back and heads back to the house.

"I've never seen him act like that" one of the guys murmurs but, I chose to ignore it.

"Looks like you guys had a very rough day" Shiro whispers into my ear as he puts his arm around my waist.

"You have no idea" I say pinching his hand.

"I don't think so sweetie unless you like being punished" he says resisting my pinch and I eventually stopped. "That a girl."

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes.

"I was going to wait but, since you're deciding to be such a good girl" he says and then shows me a plastic and lift up- Oh God, no.

"No way never going to happen" I growl at him.

"Too bad me and my brothers were planning for all of us to go to a resort that's open even during the winter" he says.

"It sounds like fun but, if you think I'll wear that you're dead wrong" I say.

"Relax I'm letting you choose" he says kissing the tip of my nose and leaves me behind with the bag in my hands. I pull out the string bikini that was black and green striped over the part where my heart would be was a white star. There's no way I would ever wear this.

* * *

**Cosmic: Yay I finshed. Not as interesting as I wanted it to be but, oh well. Anyways since I'm a little late this was for Crown172 it was her b-day Sunday and I just wanted to wish her a very happy un-birthday and too everyone else. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Stupid Shiro! That bathing suit is haunting me! Yes I'm serious I've changed just a bit. Before I was able to block out all kinds of girly shit, but now my defenses are weakening to girly things. Why me?

"Kaoru do you need help?" Miyako asks peeping her head through the door of Shiro's room.

"Yeah thanks you're already done?" I ask cocking my eyebrow.

"Yup it was easy, all the clothes are new after all. But how are your clothes already messy?" Miyako asks giving me a questioning look.

"It's what I do anything I get it will enter the world of messy" I say with a grin.

"Like how Momoko procrastinates all the time?" She asks and I nod.

"Exactly! Why don't you go help her?" I ask and Miyako looks the away.

"Nexa has it covered" Miyako says and my aura darkens.

"Is she trying to get extra room for her weapons?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but if she does try to smuggle them in then the metal detectors will probably catch them and we'll all get kicked out" Miyako says and we both sweat drop.

"Hey guys" Ali says coming in as she stifles a yawn and falls back onto the messy bed.

"Hey how are you dealing with Panda's death?" I ask. Ok here's the thing this may seem stupid to ask, but before we had left the professor had upgraded it so it was all high-tech and everything. So her touch actually transformed into this robotic panda kind of like Peach. We all got something cool I got a hover board, but Shou or Daichi messed with it.

"I sent it into the lab for the professor to fix it up" Ali says moving over to the stereo.

"How did you girls sleep?" Miyako asks.

"Horrible" both me and Ali says.

"Oh, well I slept well" Miyako says with a sweat drop as she started to fold my clothes and passing them to me.

"Kaoru what is this?" Ali says holding out the bathing suit.

"Nothing" I say blushing madly as I snatched it away from Ali.

"Are you going to wear it!" Ali shouts giving me you're-not-serious look.

"What is it?" Miyako asks with a look of confusion.

"Don't you dare!" I say shooting daggers at Ali who gives me a smirk. Miyako than snatches away what I snatched from Ali.

"No!" Miyako says blushing madly giving me the same look that Ali's still giving me.

"Shiro gave it to me" I say snatching it back from Miyako.

"You want to know something you could do to tease him?" Miyako says with a sly smile.

"Why would I want to tease him?" I say crossing my arms.

"Because he's been teasing you. I was thinking you could just wear it underneath a soaked white tee and just flirt with some other guy at the resort. He'll be jealous and if he tries to touch you he'll cause a scene and probably get kicked out" Miyako says with a smile the whole time. What kind of demon is she?

"That sounds pretty good" I say skeptical about the whole thing.

"It sounds like fun actually knowing Shiro's reputation" Ali says in a thinking position as she nods.

"So are you going to do it?" Miyako asks.

"I guess" I say with a shrug.

"Good now let's finish packing you up" Miyako says and then sits beside me to help me and Ali fidgets with the stereo which then starts blasting metal.

* * *

**Sylvie: I'm freezing my a** off it's so cold outside! Oh, I'm on sorry for my ill manners! Anyways sorry for stopping here, but I didn't feel like continuing onward 'cause I'm lazy like that you'll just have to wait and find out what happens next! Thanks for viewing Ja nei ^3^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Slut Like You

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Nexa did you bring any of your special weapons" I say sliding over to her as we flew to Okinawa to the resort. I wore the swim suit Shiro picked out, but I wore a bunch of layers, I had a black tank top, over it a loose white/gray tee that slid off my right shoulder, a green head band, short dark green running shorts, and running shoes.

"Sadly no, Naman took them all away and even before I found out it wasn't fair! But, why do you ask?" She asks. Nexa wore a lemon sun dress that went down to her knees with lacy designs, underneath she wore a simple one piece, she had a straw sun hat with a yellow strap and daisies, and for shoes she had brown platform flip-flops.

"Just in case Shiro tries making a move on me. You know just in case" I say with a smile as I shrug and Nexa giggles.

"It's hard for guys to keep their hands off of us, huh?" Miyako giggles across from us who was sitting with Eren. Miyako wore a blue/white Hawaiian styled dress which showed of her curves perfectly, she had a white/blue hibiscus flower in her hair, and white flip-flops. Eren wore a long silver colored sundress that went down to her ankles, with a black floppy sunhat and a silver ribbon going around it, and black gladiator styled sandals.

"You bet" Eren says with a grin elbowing Miyako as they both giggled.

"Guys keep it down I'm trying to listen to my music" Ali says with a now fixed Panda in her lap who was in his touch form and they sat next to Kyoko. Ali wore a loose lavender long shirt that went over her hands and fell of her shoulders to reveal dark purple straps to her bikini and in black italics said '_If music be the food of love play on'_, she had dark blue denim shorts, underneath she had purple tights, on her head was purple rimmed sunglasses, and her worn out all star lavender ankle high converse. Kyoko wore a swim suit underneath a dark grey tank top that had a cloud graphic with rain, she had a chained necklace with a thunder bolt symbol, she had bright yellow skinny jeans, and black combat boots with navy blue laces.

"Maybe you should stop being so anti social and join the conversation?" Kyoko says with a smile as she gives Ali a gentle bump.

"I think it's still cool how the guys have their own air plane" Momoko says popping up behind me and Nexa. Momoko wore a light pink spaghetti strap that showed white straps of her bathing suits, a white flowing skirt that went down to her mid-calfs, she had her hair up in a ponytail with her signature bow, and had light brown sandals.

"So what no matter how much money or handsome they are doesn't mean they're still the manipulative, self-centered-" Kyoko says.

"Hey there who you girls talking about?" Hiroshi says with a grin. He had a white tank top and dark blue bathing shorts.

"No one" we all say in union trying to save Kyoko's skin.

"You guys replied pretty to that seems pretty suspicious" Naman says coming over and leans on Hiroshi's shoulder. Naman wore a light brown tank top and yellow bathing shorts.

"It doesn't seem suspicious to me" Miyako says in a sing song voice with a smile.

"Fine, we'll believe you this once" Riku says leaning next to Miyako and Eren's row.

"Oh, look we're here" Eren says looking out the airplane window.

30 minutes later…

"So I have to room with you?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yup anything wrong with that sweet heart?" he says putting his arm around my waist and pretty much leads me to the room.

"Everything" I murmur I say pulling my carry on.

"So first we'll probably go to the water park and we can probably chill out in the Jacuzzi afterward" Shiro says releasing me when he opens the door.

"Whatever" I say. Is this becoming a pattern or something me answering him with one word? It's probably my new defense knowing that snapping at him doesn't quite ward him off.

I unpack my junk and head into the bathroom to exchange all my clothes for one extra large white tee shirt.

"You ready to go?" Shiro asks taking in my appearance, but just smirks at me.

"Yup" I say and walk in front of him.

We met up with the others who were all in their suits and we walked over to the wave pool. "Yuki!" Ali says running over to a boy with white locks and midnight blue eyes.

"Yuki? Who the hell is Yuki?" Koumori asks us through his teeth.

"A guy in Ali's friends they claim to be 'just friends', but we know better" Miyako says with a smile. I face palm myself mentally can she not be so clueless for once? She may come up with good ideas for revenge, but when it comes to things like this not so much.

"Not only that, but they've been friends ever since Ali came to Japan" Momoko joins in and I hear the other girls groan around me.

"Well, isn't it just fantastic that they found each other here" Koumori says through clenched teeth.

"Hey there Alice" he says picking her up and spinning her around. "Where were you I thought we were going to practice with each other Monday?" Yuki asks and Ali shrugs.

"I'm surprised I thought the school would have been filled with rumors of what had happened" Ali says looking down.

"Oh, there is I just chose not to listen, but I see they might be true" he says looking back at us.

"It isn't so what are you doing here don't you guys have school?" Ali asks gesturing to the rest of the guys in her band.

"Actually we got our first gig" he says.

"That's awesome, but why didn't you tell me?" Ali pouts.

"We thought you would all be busy since you're with them and all" one of the band members say and Yuki sighs.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kyoko growls.

"Well, you know any girl living with them would go crazy and wouldn't mind being abused by them" another one says coming up.

"Wait what did you just say?" Ali and Nexa growl.

"It's true any girl we knew-"

"Just stop there before you get yourselves into more trouble" Eren says and we all nod.

"Actually I have an idea" Ali says and she whispers it to all of us.

"I'm not sure that's not the best song" Momoko says looking skeptical.

"So what it's suppose to be like that because of what we're obviously being accused of" Nexa points out.

"So are you girls up for it?" Ali asks with a grin.

"Yeah" we all say together with a grin.

"Yuki do you mind if we could all sing the first song since you left me out 'cause you thought I was screwing someone?" Ali asks sweetly.

"Alice it's not like that-"

"Save it are you going to let us do it or not" I growl getting madder by the second.

"Fine let us know the song" Yuki says and whispers him the song.

"No" he says.

"Yes and Souho your guitar please?" Ali says holding out her hand and he gives it to her. "Okay girls let's show'em what sluts do" Ali says winking at us.

"Hello everyone" Kyoko says into a mic and everyone begins to cheer.

"Okay so today we were accused of sleeping with some players at our school so we thought we might do something practical and make fun of the whole thing so here we all are singing Slut Like you by P!nk one of our favorite feminine artists so here we go" Nexa says and the crowd starts to cheer louder.

Ali: _I'm not a slut, I just love love_

Kyoko: _Tell me something new_  
_Cause I've heard this_  
_Okay I'll fuck you_  
_A little taste test_

Kyoko & Miyako: _You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend_

Miyako: _And they think we fall in love  
But that's not it  
Just want to get some  
Ain't that some sh*t  
_Kyoko & Miyako: _You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
Yeah, yeah yeah_

Momoko: _I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like woo-hoo  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am  
Boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like "me too"  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
_Everyone: _I'm a slut like you_

Nexa: _Sitting with my friends  
And we're picking who we might let in (_Momoko: _That one?)  
Them boys are starving  
_Momoko & Nexa: _They're just our little friend  
They're just our little friend  
They're just our little friend_

Ali: _Listen you little fucker  
You think you call the shots  
I just bought you some  
Drink up your ride's gone  
This might be fun  
_Ali & Eren: _You're now my little friend  
You're now my little friend  
You're now my little friend  
Yeah, yeah yeah_

Eren: _I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like woo-hoo  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am  
Boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like "me too"  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
I'm a slut like you_

Kaoru: _You don't win a prize with your googly eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack  
You can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack... or Sam  
F*ck what's your name again?  
You male come now  
You caveman sit down  
You shh don't ruin it, wow  
Check please_

Momoko: _I, I've got a little piece of you  
And it's just like woo _(Kyoko: _Is he still talking?)  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am  
Boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you  
Woo-hoo  
Looks like the joke's on you-hoo  
So go home and cry like boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you_

Eren: _I got a little piece of you-hoo  
And it's just like woo-hoo  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am  
Boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you  
You say you're looking for a foo-ool  
And I'm just like "me too"  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth  
_Everyone: _I'm a slut like you, slut like you_

"Alice wait do you want to sing a few more songs with us?" Yuki asks as she gives the guitar back to Souho.

"I'd rather not I came here with someone after all" Ali says taking Koumori's arm leading him away.

"Well, that was quite a show" Shiro says grinning at me.

"Thanks" I say looking down at my hands.

"Why don't we go on a ride together?" He suggests.

"That sounds like fun!" I say running to join him.

**5 minutes later…**

"Hello miss and sir are you going to ride together?" a lady in a red swimsuit says.

"Yes we are" Shiro says giving her a smile which seems to make her melt.

"Ok you'll sit here and she'll have to sit on top and then you two go down" she says with a smile, but in between glares at me.

"No way" I say to him as he gets in and pats his lap.

"Miss hurry up others in line are waiting" the worker says.

"I'm not going to wait anymore Kaoru let's go" he says grabbing me and pulls me onto his lap and the worker pushes us down the dark tube.

"I swear Shiro if you-"

"Relax I want make you do anything you don't want to unless you hurt me haven't you learned that? Just relax and enjoy the ride" he says and I realize he was right. I lean back against his chest and hear his heart beating as fast as mine. Maybe I wasn't the only one scared of a thing called love.

**Sylvie: Eyo everyone time for another showing of Sylvie's stupidity episode 03: So last night I was in the hotel brushing and flossing. I just finished washing my face and you know how hotels always have shampoo, mouth wash, conditioner, lotion, body soap, and (this is the first time a hotel for me has had one) shower gel. So like I was saying I had just washed my face I had already flossed, and brushed. So I looked over to where they had all the stuff and I saw a blue colored liquid inside of a bottle and no, I was not smart enough to read the label. **

**So I grab it thinking it was mouth wash then when it finally came out (it was slow as molasses and still too stupid to look at the label) I started to spit it all out. Gross I know so that's when I finally look at it, it was shower gel. Anyways no I didn't forget about the girls plan I just thought adding this part would be fun and I real wanted to use this song so yea.. We'll see how it goes in the next chapter so stay tuned! Also another thing is I'll be working with Crown172 for Fallen Angels as soon as I update the sixth chapter she'll do the seventh and so on. Ja nei~ ^3^**

**P.S. You should really watch the people who dance to this song the choreograph is great! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Plan gone wrong

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw the light and skidded across the water I flipped myself off of his lap. I was already falling for him I admit it, but that doesn't mean I had to fall any deeper. I won't let him have the satisfaction of having another so called fan girl. I dragged myself up to the surface and onto the semi dry floor and lift myself up, man this shirt is heavy when it's wet.

"Hey you sure you want to wear that?" Shiro asks blushing slightly. I look down at the wet tee and notice how it was see through and showing off my skimpy bathing suit and I smirk at him; all going according to plan.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it on do you mind if I wander off for a bit?" I ask giving him my best seductive look and he looks a bit surprised and both flustered and slowly nods his head. That's the first time I'd ever seen him like that, wow I guess showing a guy some skin does change his personality. I walk into the café and see a boy with light brown shaggy hair and pale blue eyes. Why not I think to myself as I shrug, I grab a hair tie off of my wrist and hike up the wet tee that barely covered my rear end and tie it up to show it off. Man, this is so damn embarrassing.

"Well, hello there good looking" he says checking me out. Of course, I choose the worst kind of guys.

"Hey there handsome how would you like to be the lucky guy to play with me today?" I ask and he smirks at me.

"Aren't you straight to the point" he says and grabs me by the waist pulling me into his lap. "I'll be with you for today if we go to one of my favorite places" he whispers into my ears which sends shivers down my spine. I look up and look around until my eyes spot Shiro surrounded by girls in teeny tiny bathing suit that were way skimpier than I had ever imagined mine was. His eyes spot mine and sees the boy I was sitting on and glares at me. He grabs two of the girls one in each hand by the waist and kisses one of them on the lips. My heart aches when he does it kisses must mean nothing to him I'm such a fool why am I falling for someone cruel like him. "Well, sweet heart?" he asks looking at me expectantly.

"Sure, but one thing can I please take off this shirt it's really weighing down on me" I say without thinking and he nods a smile plastered to his face. I know that I'm competitive, but to go this far I must be as stubborn as a bull. My hands go to the hem of the shirt and I take it off I sneak a quick glance at Butch and smirk as I see his eyes pop. This is very satisfying I think to myself as I grab the boys arm and we walk away. "Hey what's your name anyways?" I ask.

"Does it really matter?" he says to me with a playful smirk, but falters when I nod. "Ok then I'm Rico and yours dear?"

"You can just call me Kaoru" I say.

"Well aren't you being a little too familiar letting me use your first name and all" he says and I roll my eyes.

"You gave me yours so why can't you call me by my first name?" I say and he nods.

"Very well played, here we are" he says opening a door and closes it. We enter a foggy room that was well furnished and smelled of fruity drinks.

"What is this place?" I ask taking in my surroundings.

"It's a smoothie bar silly c'mon I know the owner I'm sure he'll set us up with a couple of rounds of free smoothies" he says.

"Rounds?" I say with a questioning look and he nods.

"Trust me these smoothies are highly addicting Basear too fruity tuity smoothies with a bit of the special" he says winking at the guy inside. Basear gives me a quick glance and nods making it and slides one over to me and another to Rico. I take sip of it from the straw and I'm instantly hooked it was the most amazing smoothie I had ever had it seemed like it had this extra kick to it that made all my stress disappear. I rip of the lid and gulp it all down.

"Another one please" I chime my vision going blurry for a second, but it was probably just my imagination and Basear nods sliding over another to me.

**5 rounds later…**

"One more" I slur my vision blurring each time that I moved.

"I think you had enough" Rico says with a sweat drop trying to lead me away.

"Oh, ok then let's go have an adventure though" I say putting my right arm around his neck and we walk and I trip over myself and fall onto one of the couches.

"Honestly you drank too much oh, well I guess we'll just have to do it here" he says sliding of a strap to my bathing suit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I slur/scream as I slap him as hard as I can.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he says glowering over me and ties both my hand with a cloth napkin and forces a kiss onto my lips and travels downward sucking on my skin. I'm going to be raped I think to myself as tears fall down my cheek.

"SHIRO SAVE ME" I scream at the top of my lungs and the doors to the bar fly open.

"You damn bastard off of her" Shiro says his eyes glowing.

"And why should I" Rico says standing up and in a flash he was taken down.

"You" he says glaring at me and scoops me up holding me bridal style. I cry into his chest and I feel him trembling. Why exactly was he? My vision began to blur again and my mind began to wander.

"Shiro" I say taking his face in my hands and he looks at me surprised. I inch closer and closer to his lips until- BANG. I slammed my head against his and he draps me, but the pain was nothing to the pain I felt in my chest, it felt as if I was carrying the weight o the world on my back. "You're such an asshole!" I shout at him tears falling down my cheek and I burst into sobs.

* * *

**Sylvie: Hey everyone I guess you could say this story was inspired by my ex not that he was an ass or anything just the strength of his jealousy, but he wrote something to me on fb and it was super sweet talking about our relationship and how he wishes me a happy birthday. I guess he also inspired Kaoru's strong feelings for Shiro in this chapter. It was more detailed than usual probably 'cause I'm half asleep lol (I'm a weirdo) anyways I wish everyone who shares my birthday a happy b-day and to everyone else happy un-birthday.** **Ta ta for now~ ^3^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Love You, Idiot!

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Here" he says putting his back to me.

"What?" I say wiping my eyes.

"Hit me this obviously wouldn't have happened if I didn't act like such a hot- Ouch!" he exclaims after I hit him as hard as I could.

"Why are you so devious you seem to already know what I'm going to do right before I actually do it!" I shout as I pound on his back. "Why are you so-so" I stop as I break down to sobs. Why am I acting like this?

"Kaoru" he says grabbing my wrists.

"Why do I have to fall in love with you" I say breaking his grip on me as I wrap my arms behind his neck as I pull him into a deep kiss.

"Kaoru" he moans as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Shir-" I start and then pass out.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

I wake up and then I feel all my blood go straight to my head and acted as if there was a party inside of it. I turned over and I was face to face with Shiro and due to my reflexes I give him a pop on the nose.

"Ow, what the hell first thing in the morning really?" he says and then looks at me and has the most idiotic grin on his face.

"What's with that grin?" I ask giving him a confused look and his smile falters.

"Are you telling me you don't remember anything about yesterday?" he asks his expression darkens. I rack my brain through yesterday, but all I got was pain. Was I having my first hang over? What the hell happened?

"Nope nothing" I say and he sighs. "What?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Get up I think we better get going" he says and I nod. I grab my body suit that I usually where when I go surfing it only went down to my mid-thighs and for the top it was above my elbows. The only thing I hated about it was it showed off my chest as well as my curves. The one time I actually wore it I did a lot more of leaving a bloody trail of guys than actually surfing.

"Are we meeting with the others?" I ask after changing and he nods.

"You okay?" I ask and he nods. Yeah right I wonder what he's hiding.

"Kaoru over here" Miyako says waving to me.

"Cool it Miyako it's not like we're fifty miles away from her?" Kyoko says putting Miyako's arm down as she sweat dropped.

"Ali got herself a job after they heard her playing" Nexa says elbowing Ali.

"I don't see why they didn't request all of us" Ali says looking at the ground.

"Relax they're probably being cheap and only wanted the one who played an instrument" Eren says with a smile.

"Looks like the plan Miyako and Ali told us didn't go that well, huh?" Momoko asks as she pointed at Shiro with a girl who looked like she was twice his age and exposed everything.

"I couldn't careless" I say crossing my arms. I don't know I'm being sent mixed messages I really don't know what goes on in his head, I admit I was a bit jealous.

"Sure" Kyoko says stretching the syllables in the word.

"How about you girls in your roommates then?" I ask and all of their gazes automatically fall to the ground. "So?" still nothing. "Guys tell me?" I say and then all of our belts go off.

"You guys are so lucky, but don't think you're getting away" I growl at them as we run behind the haunted house and they all beam at me.

Dreaming Bliss

Hyper Blossom

Cosmic Butterfly

Powered Buttercup

Shining Bright

Rolling Bubbles

Fantasmic Bolt

"Who is up to no good this time?" Blossom asks the professor.

"Gangreen gang" he answers. Oh, great I've had enough off Ace even during us being the powerpuff girls he claimed he had a thing for me. Called it a Romeo and Julie romance and then I told him they both died in the end. I guess he gave up, but who the hell knows what him and the gang is up to.

"Let's hurry and finish this up I want to hear you guys out" I say still not letting it go.

"Whatever" they all say in perfect sync.

"Hey good looking" Ace says looking at me his eyes lingering on my chest. "Looks like you grew a lot" he says with a devilish smile.

"You know I'm sick of guys horny attitudes" I spit.

Hurricane Lutz II

I am straight toward them and strangely they did the domino effect.

"Strike for BC" Kyoko says and fist bumps me.

"Humph, not fair I wanted at least one attack" Momoko whines and we all giggle.

"Guess we're going back already since the cowards ran away" Eren says and we all nod. We go back to where we had transformed and then we de-transformed little did we know there were 7 shadows coming our way as we did so.

* * *

**Sylvie: super short I know I know and I'm sorry, but this is the perfect place to stop, so yeah. I just spilt ice on myself and now it's going down my shirt and it's friggin' cold~ Ta-ta for now ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Shiro's P.O.V. (Sylvie: wish me luck…)**

That stupid idiotic girl actually forgot what I'm guessing was her first confession, but then again she was drunk. I guess she's just that kind of girl. It's still not fair I didn't force her to say it or nothin' it's the first time a girl actually said that to me really, with her meaning it. I mean she had to right?

I know it was rude of me to try and make her jealous with me flirting with that hag, but I was pissed off. Wouldn't you the person you fell for saying they love you and then they forget it. Anyways my attempt to make her jealous failed it seemed like it had the opposite effects now she's been avoiding me, same for the others, but I don't know why the girls are avoiding the guys I can only seeing Kyoko doing that.

"Where do you think they went?" Riku asks for the third and we all groan.

"Hey guys I'm going to fill in for Ali" Koumori says and we all nod.

"Wait, let us all join in" Eiji suggests.

"If you guys are fine with it I'm cool" he says with a shrug.

"I've got nothing better to do besides we haven't done too much together" I say.

"Well, isn't someone being touchy" Naman says laughing as I scowl at him

"Actually I'm meeting up with someone" Riku pouts.

"Oh, look who's the player here" Kaito says giving him a nudgy.

"It's not like that! There's a little girl who thinks I'm a prince and asked me to play with her, Miyako thought it was the cutest thing and we were going to play with her together, but now I'll be doing it alone" he says with a sigh.

"That's what you get for trying to impress a girl" Hiroshi says.

"Oh, look who's talking" Riku counters and we all burst out laughing.

"Sure, sure" he says with a shrug.

"We better get going now" Kaito says and we all nod. We all get onto the stage and we all sigh.

"Riku?" I say and they all nod. "I fucking hate him."

"Hiroshi you really shouldn't have teased him" Naman says with a sigh.

"Koumori?" Eiji asks.

"My reputation is over" he says with a sigh.

"Don't you mean all of ours?" Hiroshi says.

All: _My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!_

**10 **Kaito: _Are you ready?_  
**9** Koumori: _Are you ready?_  
**8** Shiro: _Are you ready?_

**7 **

**6**

**5 **Eiji: _Are you ready?_  
**4 **Naman: _Are you ready?_  
**3 **Hiroshi: _Are you ready?_

**2**

**1**

All: _Come! Let's song!_  
_Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)_  
_Let's make it into an unbelievable story!_  
_Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you._  
_This is a revolution. (We are)_  
_Let's go. (ST RISH)_  
_I'll change our love into the star._  
_Check it out!_

Kaito: _My chest is almost too small for my beating heart._  
Eiji: Uh baby. _The impulse of love is becoming overbearing._  
Eiji x Kaito: _Which one do you pick, Princess?_  
All: _This 1000% LOVE will surely make you dizzy._

Naman: _For some reason,_  
Koumori:_ my heart,_  
Naman: _satiated_  
Koumori: _by you,_  
Naman: i_s making a ruckus._  
Koumori x Naman:_ It's an incredible RAVE._

Shiro: _With the two of us, we will weave_  
Hiroshi: a_ constellation that's not yet in sight._  
Shiro: _Rather than with a kiss,_  
Hiroshi: l_et's create a world_  
Shiro x Hiroshi: _with our amazing song._

All:_ Come! Let's dance!_  
_Let's dance out our dream. (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's dance into the sky. (Let's go!)_  
_There's no such thing as overdoing it._  
_Are you prepared? OK?_

_It's a special life (Yes x2)_  
_that we can only have once._  
_This cannot be found (We are)_  
_in any textbook. (ST RISH)_  
_I'll change our love into the star._  
_Check it out!_

_Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%!_

Eiji:_ From the rainbow-colored compass,_  
Kaito: _uh honey, is a brand new melody_  
_that belongs only to us._  
Eiji x Kaito: _I've found this thing called "self",_  
All: _so that's why I want to convey to you my 1000% LOVE._

Koumori: _Resounding_  
Naman:_ loudly._  
Koumori:_ Knocking on the mind._  
Naman: _Believe heart._  
Koumori:_ Then,_  
Koumori x Naman:_ let's SING away!_

Hiroshi:_ It's a total release of manly chivalry._  
Shiro: _Transcending the Orion belt,_  
Hiroshi:_ sparkling_  
Shiro:_ from the rainbow,_  
Shiro x Hiroshi: _let's make flowers bloom!_

All: _Come, let's peace!_  
_Let's fly through our dream. (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's fly across the sky. (Let's go!)_  
_Say, how about a journey of an amazing time?_  
_Not even (Yes x2) a million failures_  
_can crush (We are)_  
_my love passion. (STARISH)_  
_I'll change the star with love._

All: _I want to hold you tight right now,_  
_for I truly wish to protect you._

All: _Come! Let's song!_  
_Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)_  
_Let's make it into an unbelievable story!_  
_Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you._  
_This is a revolution. (We are)_  
_Let's go. (STARISH)_  
_I'll change our love into the star._  
_Check it out!_

_Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%!_

"Gosh, those girls are so loud" Koumori groans.

"Maybe we can spend a bit of time with them" Hisoshi says winking at one of the girls.

"I admit that might be nice, but c'mon we all now theese sluts are bore fests compared to the girls we have" Naman says and we nod.

"So have anyone of you had your _'pet' _confess to you" I say smirking and they all roll their eye at me.

"I'll admit I'm surprised that boy crazed girl hasn't and usually a every girl says it within the first 30 minutes" Kaito says looking a bit disappointed.

"They'll come around sooner or later" Eiji says smirking.

"Riku" we all say glowering over him.

"So I'm guessing you guys enjoyed the song" he says giving us a nervous smile.

"Far from it you're dead!" Kaito and I scream and we all then chased my younger brother around the water park.

"Get back here COWARD!" Eiji shouts.

"It's only going to hurt a lot" Hiroshi screams and then we loose him as he turned.

"Naman?" Koumori asks and he nods.

"Around the corner to the left" he says and we start to chase after him again.

"Guys can't we just sort this out" Riku says trying to calm us down.

"No way Riku that was one of the most girliest songs I've ever sang in my lifetime" Koumori says obviously madder than the rest of us.

"Where should we go where no one would see us?" Kaito asks.

"Behind the haunted house area" I suggest and we all head to it and were even more surprised than ever of what we saw.

* * *

**Sylvie: Well, that's the side of the guys hope you liked it ^^ I'll do the _real_ chaptere next time so~Ta-ta for now**

**P.S. Who can guess the anime intro song?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Battle of Love

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

No fucking, I say looking at the guys who were wide eyed. If-if they know our secret who knows what they'd do to us. Perverted images flashed through my head and I banged them out when I slammed my head against one of the walls. I was so dizzy after doing that "At least that got rid of them" I say as I wobbled around.

"Kaoru you're gonna fall" Miyako screams.

"She's bleeding too" Momoko says beginning to panic.

"I've got her" Shiro says and catches me before I hit the ground and I pass out in his arms.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

"Hey there sleeping beauty" I hear a voice say and I open my eyes and I was face to face with Shiro who had a kissy face on.

"What are you doing perv" I scream as I push him off the bed.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuing prince charming?" he says to me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, prince would kiss a girl in her sleep especially when the girl hates the prince" I say through my teeth.

"Ahhh, BC you know that's not one bit true" he says kissing me.

"What the hell was that" I say pushing him away as I wipe my lips.

"It was a kiss for my powderpuff" he says.

"You know?" I say giving him both a horrified and quizzical look.

"Gosh, you don't remember nothin' when you black out, huh?" he says slightly annoyed. "And yes I know and you want to know what makes this better?" he says with a grin. I hate this bastard if I had only remembered that key I wouldn't be stuck with this huge perv. Even if I may be in love with him!

"Why exactly does it make it better?" I say sarcastically as I begin to sit up.

"I'm Butch your counterpart made just for you" he says hugging me. B-butch no fucking way, we destroyed em' back in Egypt how the fuck are they even alive. Also you would think they would seek revenge so why haven't they. This makes no sense I'm losing my mind slowly all thanks to this bastard. "You probably have a lot of question running through your mind, huh?" he asks and I nod.

"Might as well give you the whole story" he says with a sigh. "So anyways we sorta kinda lost our powers, but now their returning for some reason. Don't ask me why 'cause I'm not so sure what the heck even happened for us to lose them. As for us getting revenge on you this is good enough for me, watching you twist and turn is good enough for me" he says with a sadistic grin.

"You're a sicko you know that" I say with a sigh as I looked down.

"But I'm your sicko my sweet-" he says in mid hug.

"Kaoru thank goodness" Nexa says glaring at Shiro or Butch, whatever I should call him, and he shivers.

"Keep your girl on a leash man" Shiro says and Naman gives a smile.

"She's an alpha above you at the very least I can't control who she goes after" he says putting his arm around her shoulder and she growls at him.

"Don't touch me" she growls and you could pretty much see her wolf ears and tail pop out as she blushed madly.

"Guys keep it down there are other people here in the clinic" Momoko says putting her index fingers to her lips as Kaito followed her into the room.

"Don't leave us out" Miyako chimes coming in with Riku tagging along. Ali and Koumori follow in after them and Ali fidgits around with Pandanot looking up as she listened to music and Koumori snatched Panda away so she would pay attention.

"So what exactly are you going to do to us?" Kyoko asks with a tick mark on her head as Hiroshi tried to humor her.

"Well, my brothers and our friends have decided an easy trade for keeping your secret" Kaito says.

"And what exactly is that" Momoko asks crossing her arms. Even if she as a tad-bit boy crazy she knew when and where to show it.

"You have to be our girlfriends" Shiro says with a gleam in his eyes.

"No fucking way I'd rather scream it to the world and let everyone hear my voice" Kyoko screams at the top of her lungs.

"Kyoko-chan you're too loud" Miyako says.

"Also think about it Kyoko and don't be so stubborn, if we don't agree then every villain will know and if they all come at us at once we're dead" Nexa says crossing her arms deep in thought.

"That is true" I say under my breath. We wouldn't have the end of it if the villains found out about our secret identities, then there's our fans what would we do there's really no way we could get out of it.

"You may make us girlfriends, but that won't mean we will have the same feelings for you" Ali says harshly toward the guys who were a bit surprised she actually talked and her eyes flickered from gold to lavender until she took a deep breath and her eyes remained there normal color. Ali can act quite rude when it comes to like and love, she's the smallest and quietest of all of us and likes to keep her feelings locked up inside her so we never know how she feels at all. We all believe it's because so many guys had broken her heart and there's that thing about her parents.

"Then we'll just have to have you girls fall for us" Hiroshi says cupping Kyoko's chin and leans in.

"Like hell" he says kneeing him in the groin.

"Yeah don't think we're so easy to woe, we're not like your crazed fan girls" I say mostly directed at Shiro who just smirks at me. This all, but a game to him and I won't be the one to lose, I'll have to have him fall in love with me so I can crush it like he does to so many girls. Just wait Shiro, you'll regret ever picking a fight with us.

* * *

**Sylvie: Well, that's that hope you all enjoyed and~Ta-ta for now**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

We walk out of the hospital area of the resort and the guys part from us saying that they were going to check us out of the hotel. We head toward Eren's room where she sat on the bed alone.  
"Eren why didn't you come meet up with us?" Momoko asks as we all sit on the bed with her and Eren gives us a wry smile.

"Sato had called me he says he misses me and I explained everything to me" Eren says with a sigh.

"Aw, that's so sad what happened next?" Miyako asks.

"Well, it turns out that he was being forced to call me to lure me back home" she says with a giggle and we all sweat drop.

"What a dirty trick!" Kyoko says.

"That was a very good idea though, you have to admit that" Nexa says and I nod.

"So what exactly happened while?" Eren asks and we all give a weary smile.

"Our worst nightmares" Ali says.  
"Huh?" Eren says.

"She literally means our worst nightmare, Kaito, Shiro, and Riku are the rowdyruff boys. Whereas the Naman, Hiroshi, Koumori, and Eiji are the Knockout guys" Nexa says.

"And to make matters worse we have to be there girlfriend's how sick is that" I say.

"You guys they aren't that bad you know" Miyako says shyly putting her hands in her lap.

"I agree" Momoko says raising her hand.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I don't enjoy being forced to love someone" Kyoko says crossing her arms.

"Besides there womanizers they love the game, as soon as you show interest in them the games over and your nothing, but a piece of trash to them" Ali says coldly and reminds me how I have to ignore my feelings for Shiro. He's hurt so many girls after all.

"But you can't possibly believe that Ali, you're only listening to the bad stuff about them and you're listening to your broken heart why not open up to others" Momoko says touching her arm and I could see tears budding in her eyes. Too many times her heart's been broken even though she's so much younger than me.

"That may be true, but you have to put through series of tests" Ali says winking at us her tears gone as a book appears in her hands.

"What's that?" we all ask and Ali gives us a sly smile.

"It's Mari's book" Ali says with a smirk.

"No way I thought was the stuff of legends every girl wants her tips" Eren says wide eyed.

"How exactly did you get it Ali?" Nexa asks looking her straight away and Ali gives us a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"Well, let's just say I made sure she got home whenever she came home from last week's hot party and let's just say she had more than a juice box to drink" Ali says with a look of innocence.

"No way you sneaky little-" I start off before I was interrupted by the bastards.

"You guys ready to go?" Riku says coming in through the door.

"Umm, yeah I guess we all are. Where are we going now?" Momoko asks giving Ali a look that said this-is-not-over-yet.

"Well, how 'bout Kyoto?" Kaito says with a shrug.

"I love Kyoto it's so nice and peaceful there. Also the temples and shrines there are so pretty all season round" Miyako says.

"Good thing we're going then we've also made a few adjustments to your wardrobe" Shiro says with a smirk on his face as he glances at me.

"What do you mean 'changes to our wardrobe' wait a minute that means you went through our suitcases you perverts!" I shout at them.

"Relax, gosh you're right Shiro she really is short tempered. We had one of our workers go though them and they just put in warmer clothes since it is winter time after all" Koumori says with a bored expression as he fidgeted with his touch.

"That is true Kaoru" Ali says snickering. "Actually I think my great cousin's over there with my great aunt and uncle. It would be nice to see her again."

"You mean Mizuki?" Nexa asks and she nods. Maybe when we go it won't be as bad as I thought she's a classic prankster and maybe she can show these guys there place.

"So we're going to be heading out now right?" Eren asks and the guys nod their heads.

"Can I have a second though?" I ask and they all nod their heads and they all head out and I head to the bathroom.

"Hey you there" I hear someone say.

"What? Who's there?" I say looking around.

"Over here dunderhead" the voice says again and I see a girl with my face except she had a darker shade of green eyes, shorter hair, and wore a very revealing puke green torn shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" I say glaring at her expecting her to follow my movement, but she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Another version you 'cept bigger and better" she says with a bored expression as if she had been rehearsing this over and over and this was just another one.

"Well, then little miss perfect I better be going" I say getting ready to leave.

"Just a second, if you think getting rid of me would be this easy you're wrong. Wherever there's a reflection I'll be there and lucky you I'm here to lend my help" she says with a smile as if I actually was the luckiest person in the world.

"Whatever" I say leaving. I didn't even get to do my business damn her!

"Why you little -bleep- I was just trying to -bleep- help, but now you just had to act like a -bleep-. Why am I -bleep- getting -bleep-" was all I heard coming through the bathroom. Guess it's best not to get involved with her.

"Hey, there what took so long?" Shiro asks and I roll my eyes.

"Girl stuff" I grumble.

"Oh, uhh" he says becoming flustered which was very unlike him and I punch him.

"You were just thinking 'bout something perverted, didn't you!" I growl now holding his collar and he smirks the old Shiro returning to his senses'.

"Maybe" he says with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Pervert" I say letting go of him and he falls to the ground.

"Just a second butter babe" he says pulling me down with him so I was on top of him face to face and he kisses me fully on the lips.

"What the hell was that!" I shout touching my lips as I glared at him.

"Our first kiss as a couple" he says grinning at me.

"You, I don't even know what to say" I growl at him.

"You don't have to say anything" he says grabbing my wrists and pulling me in for another kiss.

"Not this time" I say twisting my arms wrists around so I now had his in a tight hold, I get up and flip him onto the cold hard ground.

"Ouch" he said with a laugh.

"You're crazy, did that even hurt you?" I ask.

"Butter babe me and my brothers have been planning our revenge on you we went to this one place where we learned how to fight for real. When I was training my sensei taught me certain points on my body where I wouldn't get hurt if I was flipped or something like that" he says with a shrug.

"That's so cheap" I scream at him and he just gives me a smirk and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close to him as we board the airplane. We sit by each other on the jet, but it was more like I was forced to sit with him. I look out the window , but instead of the view I see my reflection and it shimmers showing that girl again who was now smirking at me.

* * *

**Cosmic: Such a bad day TnT, I woke up at 4:15 in the morning, got paint in my hair, and locked out of my house for the third time. *Sigh* I must remeber my key! Anyways~Ta-ta for now**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter (which one are we on? Seriously which one I have no wi-fi right now TnT)

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I fucking hate them they can go and die and molt in a volcano an-and-

"These are the cutest things" Miyako says clutching her kimono. It was light blue and had silver circles with a silver and white obi.

"I know my mom never got me a kimono before" Momoko says holding hers up against her. It was pink and had patterns of three Sakura blossoms and her obi was a dark pink etched in were designs of Sakura blossoms.

"Why do you think they got us these?" Kyoko asks looking skeptical about the kimono she had. It was navy blue with patterns that made it look like it was supposed to be the wind and her obi was a bright yellow.

"Well, the kimono is somewhat erotic and it gives the chest a boost" Ali says gesturing to her chest. She had a lavender kimono with purple butterflies on it and a white obi.

"What the heck Ali!" I shout and she holds up the book and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I think that books going to your head I think it's time we take it away" Nexa says snatching the book away and hits the book against her head. Nexa had a yellow kimono with different kinds of kanji on it and her obi was brown. (Before I forget the obi is the thing that wraps around the waist. They are very painful they have wires to keep their shape it hurt so much when we had to wear them in a car to a festival, unless of course you wear a butterfly bow those are comfy, but there only for little kids.)

"Whatever it's probably 'cause we're in Kyoto. You guys need to learn to take a joke" Ali says as her cheeks puffed out and she crossed her arms.

"How do I look guys?" Eren asks coming in through one of the dressing rooms. She wore a black Kimono with silver stars and a moons and her obi is white with silver lining.

"You look great" Miyako chimes with a smile and then looks at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no if you even dare-" I start, but was tackled before I could finish. "Let go of me" I shriek.

"Hold her down" Miyako commands.

"If I'm wearing one you are too, but first" Kyoko says.

"This is so entertaining" Ali says already dressed, listening to Panda.

"How'd you get dressed so fast?" Nexa asks and Ali pulls out Panda in his I-Touch form.

"Quick toss it over here" Momoko says.

"No way I don't want that thing touching me" I screech struggling to get out of their grip.

"Relax it's not like it's Shiro besides your just wearing it for today" Eren says trying to soothe me.

"No way" I say pushing them all off and I run to the bathroom.

"Oh, looks like the big bad wolf is scared of a 'lil ole kimono" that girl in the mirrors mocks.

"Shut up" I growl at her and she just rolls her eyes.

"Please I don't see why you're so *bleeping* afraid" she says crossing her arms.

"I'm not bleeping afraid it's just not in my character" I say

"Character or not you're a girl with feelings and you can't deny that" she says.

"Tch, whatever and I don't have feelings for Shiro" I say glaring at her and she gives me a toothy grin.

"I never said anything about that Shiro guy you must have feelings for him" she says using her hands to talk.

"Fine I guess I do have feelings for him I guess, I guess I really do FUCKIN HATE HIS GUTS" I say turning around.

"Loud much and I know you don't mean that or else you wouldn't be here you'd be trying to escape" she says and I laugh.

"You know nothing about me and how I function, ok? One they know our identity and two they have fucking bodyguards out there and won't let us, specifically me, escape" I say waiting for her next comeback, but she stayed quiet shaking her head back and forth.

"We're basically the same person I know how you feel, your real feelings" she says glaring at me.

"I don't like him at all" I say to her stomping my foot.

"Oh, quit being such a tsundere and spill your guts" she commands.

"Fine, I might kind of like him" I say softly just enough for her to hear.

"Knew it" she says.

"Then why'd you make me say it?" I ask her and she smirks.

"It's always nice to hear it and then say 'I knew it'" she answers. "Why exactly don't you admit it to him? Confess your love" she says and for the last part she says in a sing song voice.

"I told you it's not in my character" I say going stiff.

"What to like someone? Wait a minute I got it you've never confessed to anyone at all and now you don't even know how to" she says with an evil smirk somewhat similar to Shiro's. She was right on the target.

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey why don't you just let me help you out with this little thing" she suggests with a look of total sincerity.

"You could do that?" I ask a bit surprised. "How?"

"Like this" she says with a smirk and was able to break out of the mirror she looks like a phantom or a ghost and goes up and lifts up my chin. "Inhale" she says. Closing my eyes I inhale and when I open them she was gone.

"Very good" I hear my own voice say and my body starts to do movements of its own and I feel as if I was shoved into the corner of my head. "Very good indeed" the fake me says going over to the mirror to check myself out and when I go to see myself the first thing I notice was how my eyes had turned a different shade.

_'What did you do?'_ I say and the fake me snickers.

"More like what did you do, I'm here to steal your world literally this place well be in shambles by the time I'm done with it" the fake me cackles.

_'You're insane I will find a way to force you out'_ I say trying to fight harder, but as we both look into the mirror I looked humored, amused even.

"You'd be stupid to do that the only way you'll be able to do that is if I do it on my own free will which would never happen and if you kill me, but that would never happen by doing that you would kill us both. Doesn't this seem sort of similar oh, that's right your friend Ali this is what she goes on a daily basis fighting back her own flesh and blood from taking over her body. Only she's weaker and isn't able to hold that side of her back as much as I can" the fake me says with a sickly sweet smile. "By the way I'm Kasumi Baramatsu, it's going to be so much fun sharing this body with you roomie."

* * *

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**  
"Now this just won't do" I say looking sadly at Kaoru's kimono. "Yo, you two pass it over" I say tapping on the mirror and my two 'friends' come over with their arms crossed over their chests.

"When exactly are we going to get out of this *beep* hole" the leader of our group, Moriko Tsumiakadzu aka Raging Berserk, demands.

"When I feel like it, now pass it over" I say balancing the ground between us. Now that I was here I could possibly be the leader of the PowerPunk Girls.

"Why, exactly did she get to go first?" the cruelest one of us, Minako Tokujigou aka Annoyed Brat, asks as she lazily passes the dress over to me.

"'Cause my counterpart was unsure of herself and it's so easy to manipulate those kind of people, unlike your counterparts who were sucking their other counterpart's faces" I say in annoyed tone as I held the dress up to me.

"Whatever just do your job you *beep*" Moriko says.

"Why did you get *beep.* Wait a minute I didn't say anything *bleep*" she says obviously annoyed.  
"Can you guys go already you're very annoying" I say waving them away as they glower at me.  
"Whatever just make sure you do your job" they say in perfect sync and leave. How annoying there probably going to watch me every single second I'm in this dimension.

'You're never going to get away with this, there's a reason why I'm the toughest powerpuff' Kaoru says and I ignore her, sooner or later I'll have full control of her body and she would be nothing but a distant memory. I use up some of my power to silence her, but I know it won't last too long.

"Kaoru we're sorry for making you wear a dress we promise we won't do it you can just wear what you're wearing now I'm sure Shiro won't mind" I hear that Miyako says, probably trying to guilt Kaoru into wearing the kimono.

"It's fine I found something that I would like to wear" I say as I looked at my lace kimono dress. (Pause: okay I'm going to make this short and sweet. Lolita dress+Kimono+showing off cleavage=lace kimono dress. If you can't imagine it use the google machine!)

"In the bathroom, really?" The leader, Momoko asks.

"Yeah it might have been left over or something" I say getting into it.

"It better not be anything with pants or then your cheating" Kyoko screeches.

"It isn't" I say going to the door now that I was dressed and open the door to see them all dressed with their hair and make-up done.

"Who the flip are you and what'd you do with Kaoru" the girl with the traitor inside her says with a somewhat blank expression.

"What do you mean it's me" I say.

"As if Kaoru would never show off her chest like that or her legs and she most certainly wouldn't wear a skirt without being forced into it" Eren says.

"You won't like us when we're angry" the leader of the crystallight girls says in an eerie voice and I shudder. They all slowly began to walk toward me and I walked into the corner of the room.

"Oh, good you're all done now we can go to the festival" Hiroshi says opening the French doors.

"What the hell what if we were still changing" Kyoko screams stomping up to him.

"I guess" he says and then sweeps her off her feet. "I would get to see your beautiful smooth skin" he says with absolute charm.

"Go to hell" she screeches pounding a fist onto him and he releases his hold on her.

"Honestly you guys have not learned a thing about personal space" Nexa says crossing her arms.

"And why would we need that when we're going out, Nexa-chan" Naman asks snaking his arm around her waist and she just rolls her eyes trying to play off the color that was added to her cheeks.

"C'mon Eren I have a special night for just us" Eiji says snatching her hand.

"What about the others?" Was all I could hear her say as they went away.

"So, Ali-"

"Save it we're going to see my great cousin she said she was playing in a contest. Anyone interested in hearing some traditional music?" Ali asks cutting of Koumori who looked a bit disappointed that he was ignored.

"I want to it would be so much fun" Miyako chimes as she grabbed Riku's arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"We're into" Kaito says raising his and Momoko's hand as they held each other's hand.

"Count us in too" Naman says after whispering something into Nexa's ear and then she turned tomato red.

"Us three" Hiroshi says with a smile as he pulled Kyoko into a hug obviously not learning his lesson.

"No way I don't want to not with him" she whines trying to pull away.

"So what do you think Butterbabe?" He asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sure I'd love to go with you" I say seductively placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Um, ok then" he says a bit surprised and I give him a questioning look.

"Let's go then" I say grabbing his arm as we followed out the door.

* * *

**Cosmic: Hi everyone just had one of the best days ever after one of the worst. Did you know I sound high (drug kind) when I talk when I'm out of breath (which is most of the time 'cause I'm always laughing)? No? Me either lol. Anyways this story will probably be over in the next seven, six, or five chapters so I can work on my other stories (just letting you all know). I also got a cupcake yummy yummy in my tummy XD. So what will exactly happen with Kasumi aka Brute taking her body? Will Shiro realize that her body has been snatched away? Maybe I'm asking to many questions... Anyways find out what happens next in the next chapter! (We watched Remember the Titans in class for history and it had a dude kissing a dude had to subdue to my fan girl duties of squealing like an idiot XD)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mistakes

**Ali's P.O.V. (Haha new POV other than the greens)**

I walked slowly to the festival with Koumori sulking behind me. I rolled my eyes you think someone would learn to leave you alone hasn't he learned I'm not really a people person? He doesn't seem like one either... Why am I thinking so much? I ask myself my hands going to my hair as I ruffled it up to help me try and think straight. I should stop thinking 'bout him and just think about Kaoru there's something very odd 'bout her it just didn't seem right. I try and locate my sister, Hachi otherwise known as Killer Bee but now Honey Bee since she's been turned good but still a bit blood thirsty, but I was unable to reach her. I would have to go and meditate later.

"Ali your going to fast" I hear Koumori whine and I shun him speeding up and I hear him sigh. He's just like me, but they usually say opposites attract right I'm just not sure I'm ready for another relationship just yet.

_'Looks like someone's having boy problems'_ I hear my sister say in a sing-song voice.

_'Shuddup, why do you only come when you want to and not when I ask?_' I ask her.

_'Oh boo hoo I'm Alice and my sister won't listen to me'_ she says in a mocking tone.

_'You're getting on my last nerve and stop calling me Alice call me Ali'_ I say to her trying to hold back my temper.

_'Isn't that the point I'm suppose to I'm your sister it's my job'_ she says in a bored tone.

_'Please this is serious'_ I beg her.

_'Then that's my cue to leave, Ta-Ta'_ she says.

_'Hachi?'_ I say. _'Hachi I swear-'  
_  
"Ali you ok?" Koumori asks putting his hand on my shoulder looking at me straight in the eyes with a worried expression.

I blush a bit and then shrug him off "I'm fine let's go see my cousin" I say going into the crowd where I heard string being picked. There on the stage was my great cousin Mizuki playing the traditional Japanese harp, a koto, she had her bleached white hair with teal highlights held high in a head piece, she had her eyes closed as she played, but underneath there was icy blue colored eyes, she wore a winter kimono that was just a simple teal kimono at the bottom of it and the sleeves was a winter storm pattern on it, with a white obi, and she had a tad bit of make-up on.

I looked to the side of us and there stood her boyfriend Takashi.

"Hey there" Koumori says putting his hand out to shake his and Takashi shakes his hand.

"It's been a while" Takashi says greeting us warmly. "I'm guessing your going out with her?" He asks arching an eyebrow and I growl at him.

"Yep she's all mine, but she's being a bit head strong about it" he says with a laugh.

"She'll warm up to you, eventually" Takashi says with a smile.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm some type of pet" I say and then storm off. I hear Koumori call my name, but I ignore him. It seemed like the perfect time to go meditate. I head back to the hotel room with the lights off and I sit down taking deep breaths trying to reach the mirror land. My sister and I were the guardians between the dimensions not allowing anyone to travel between them. My deceased mother had told me that we were to make sure no one from their world breaks into ours or it'll cause total chaos in other dimensions. She taught me how to do this, but it can be such a pain in the butt to do this.

I take another breath. Inhale. Exhale.

"Took you long enough" my sister says on another side of a glass sheet. She was surrounded by piles of books and behind her were series of screens showing random people doing something beneath was a keyboard and many buttons. My sister had her long brown hair highlighted a blondish/orangish held up in a high ponytail that reached her mid back her bangs clipped out of the wat with two yellow barettes on one side and none on the other, she wore a white tee with a record on it, over that was a yellow and black checkered button up shirt that remained open, she wore black denim shorts, one black skater glove, and yellow converse.

"I'm sorry I had to shake loose the loose ends" I say with a shrug and she makes a face.

"You didn't have to ditch him you could've even brought him if you wanted, he was rather cute" she says and I roll my eyes.

"So what that doesn't matter what matters is the person behind the pretty face" I say and she just smirks.

"And what kind of person do you think he is?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about this right now we have more important things have you done a scan at all today of the mirror dimension?" I ask.

"Ugh, give me a sec" she says and gets onto a rolling Shari and starts to type something in the master computer. The screens began to show the same thing and then began to flash red.

"What. the. hell. is. going. On" I ask in short breathes trying to remain calm.

"Well, one of my old friend's is loose and is seeking revenge it seems" she answers with a wry smile and a fire surrounds me. "I think you need to cool down Ali" she says with a nervous laugh.

"I think you should do your job! Who's out we need to track them down" I say.

"Kasumi Marabatsu" she says.

"Great she does the most damage out of all of them. This place will be in shambles" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Well sorry everyone makes mistakes at times" she says in a bored tone.

"You know what? Grab the thing we're going" I say.

"No way we're not doing that" she says jumping out of her chair.

"Yes we are" I say determined.

"That could kill her" she says.

"Well, I don't want a virus spreading" I say.

"So you're willing to kill her" she says shocked.

"It's a 25% chance" I say with no expression.

"You really are heartless" she says and I sigh. She really sad it. My own flesh and blood we had both promised my mother to protect these dimensions and that's a promise I'm determined to keep.

"Why don't we do this then I'll shoot myself first with it" I say.

"No way then me and you might die" she says shocked.

"Oh, well then at least we'll be with mom" I say going through the glass and I grabbed a gun that was hidden to many except for the two of us.

"Alice please let's think about this. If you do this it's a sin you'll be killing us" she pleads.

"It's already been done" I say and take another deep breath and I was brought back to my regular world. In my lap was the gun that split a person in two now all I had to do was do a test run. I faced the gun straight at the middle of my chest. I pulled the trigger and my mouth let out a horrific scream.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

This is stupid I'm stuck between a sheet of glass my side of it was different a mess and there was a door and in it was all kinds of different things it was scary really. This is the first time I had ever felt so cold and alone and I-I was scared.

* * *

**Kasumi's P.O.V.  
**  
"Where did everyone go?" Shiro asks after the performance of the girl white and teal hair.

"I'm not sure, you wanna go look around?" He asks and I smirk.

"Why don't we go and do something where there's only the two of us" I ask my two fingers walking up his chest.

"Why don't we not?" He asks pulling my hand down with a nervous smile.

"Aww, what's wrong Shiro can't stand the heat?" I ask going closer to him as he backed away.

"I can" he says standing firm and I smirk. Too much ego isn't good for you, you might even become a pawn in my little game.

"Then let's go" I say pulling on his arm leading him to a bathroom.

"Why are we going in here" he asks.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss" I say and then lock lips with him. He made a muffled sound as I walked us both into the bathroom.

* * *

**Cosmic: Ha ha it's yet another cliffy, can you handle them? Okay I guess this was kind of a bonus I was going to go right into what I had planned until the same person who suggested they have powers suggested that I add a little more. She also asked if she could become my assistant and I said yes can you guess who *arches eyebrow* it's Silvertear w/ numbers and stuff lol no wi-fi I'm writing this in my math class since I finished second which never happens because I'm a procrastinator, but my need to write overruled gold star for me yeah. Did you know Taco Cat spelled backwards is the same thing? A-and when you say 'the mass' it sounds like your saying 'dumb ass?' I'm being a dork right now lol anyways~Ta-ta for now**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Splitting up

**Ali's P.O.V.**

Before my eyes it wasn't me who I had shot it was Koumori. Somehow he was able to get in between the gape of me and the gun. "What the hell is your problem?" I scream at him as a tear falls down my cheek.

"I couldn't let you kill yourself" he says his image flickering. There was only one reason why his image would be flickering...

"You idiot I may be anti-social toward some people, but not I'm suicidal" I scream at him with a sigh.

"Why are you screaming at me I'm at my final moments you know?" He screams back at me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't you listen? That wasn't a gun, did you by any chance we're hosting another soul inside you?" I scream, but the sound began to die down until it was nothing, but a whisper. I looked him straight in the eyes for the first time, but he ended up looking away.

"Yeah, I guess he was just there when Mojo had created me" he says.

"Well, you are my counterpart it would kinda make sense, how come I haven't seen him leak out?" I ask.

"I guess I have more self control" he says with a smirk.

"This isn't the time to be a smart ass" I say crossing my arms. I looked to the gun.

_'Alice I swear don't do it don't risk it'_ she says and I ignore her. I look to Koumori again and next to him was a boy taller than him, but had the same face. He had brown hair over it were green goggles that rested on top of his head, his eyes were like Hachi's, but darker, he had a white tee on that showed how toned his body was, around his waist was a button up plaid shirt colored yellow with a bunch of grease stains, he had worn out jeans with all kinds of stains, and he wore worn out black converse. I think the word to describe him was: grease monkey.

"Woah no way I'm out no more having those thoughts about that chick who won't even give you a chance" he says pointing at me and both Koumori and I blush.

_'He's kinda cute'_ Hachi says in a daydream and I roll my eyes. My hands go to the gun and I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey grease monkey you can actually work with stuff or is that just a get up?" I ask him and he growls at me.

"Grease monkey, always has been and that's not gonna change" he says putting his hands over his chest.

"Then fix this" I say tossing the gun to him. "It's suppose to split a a person in two if the that person is hosting one and it will end up giving the one invading the body it's old body, but it has a 25% of actually killing both souls in the end, accept?" I ask him arching an eyebrow.

"Since it got me out of him, why not?" He says going to work pulling tools out of his pocket.

"So you were trying to split yourself?" Koumori asks and I nod.

"She's the one who started the fight with you guys, how we came to live with you guys" I say softly.

"I thought so you acted more familiar like that" he says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"That guy looks like you is he your twin, do you know his name?" I ask pulling my knees to my chest.

"Shinji (my perverted Japanese neighbor's name XD he was three flipping years younger than me!) I'm not sure about the first question though" he answers.

"His other side?" I ask.

"Bug" he answers.

"You okay?" I ask touching his hand and he pulls away.

"Yes" he says and I roll my eyes. I go up to him crouching down, grab both his cheeks, and kiss him. I felt his hands go around my waist, but I pulled away before it could go any further.

"Thanks for saving my life I guess" I say with a shrug as I tried to get out of his grip and he smirks.

"I think you're going to try harder than that" he says.

"As if grease monkey you done yet?" I ask and he grunted. Koumori then started giving me a look and I sighed "fine only this once" I say and he pulls me in closer to lock lips with me. I felt his hand go up the back of my shirt and pressed the small of my back I moaned and tried pulling away, but he grunted and pulled me closer. He started to massage my back distracting me as he started to slide his tongue into my mouth. I yelped and flinched falling back bringing him with me.

"I'm done" Shinji says cheerfully and then sees us a mess. "You know if you wanted some privacy all you had to do was ask" he says looking away.

"No, no it's fine let's just start looking for Kaoru" I say blushing a crimson red sliding out from underneath Koumori jumping up to snatch the gun away.

"Fine" Koumori says sulking again

* * *

**Kasumi's P.O.V.  
**  
Damn, this guy can kiss. He started to take control propping me up on the counter kissing me hard entering his tongue his hand rubbing my bottom and thighs.

_'Stop it this is disgusting'_ Kaoru pleads.

_'I told you I would get him to like you'_ I say smirking in my mind.

_'This isn't like or love this is lust and it's disgusting'_ she screams at me and I can feel her trying to claw her way out, but I stay strong.

_'So what this guy only likes you for your body if you haven't noticed'_ I say to her.

_'Your lying'_ she scoffs close to tears.

_'Am I? Look at us'_ I say giving Shiro a lustful kiss. She began to go quiet and I realized I finally broke her down.

"Kaoru" he moans and looks me straight in the eyes. I smile at him going in for another kiss, but as he looked at me he looked to the mirror and his eyes dialted.

"No wonder" he says and then walks away from me. I look to the mirror an I see the real me and I curse the guardians must have found out.

"It is me Shiro that girl she's everywhere, I thought I was going crazy but now I know I'm not since you see her too" I say going up to him opening my arms to him, but he stepped to the side dodging me.

"No you aren't you're that girl no wonder you weren't acting like yourself because you weren't her at all" he says and I smirk.

"Too bad though you really did perk my interest, but I guess playtimes over now. You've also made your girlfriend very very upset" I say pouting my lips and I snickered. These people are too easy what makes it easier is the guardians haven't even bothered to come.

"What do you mean?" He asks giving me a skeptical look.

"You killed her emotionally, scarred her for life all because of that hot make out session with me" I say circling him as I traced my lips.

"That isn't true if I knew that it wasn't you t-then I wouldn't have done it" he says.

"Tch, yeah right you only like her for her body right?" I ask arching an eyebrow already knowing how he would answer.

"No I love her for her, the way she talks, her face, her smile, her personality-"

"Yeah, yeah Romeo I get it you really really love her too bad she's shutting you out and I think it's time I bring my boyfriend" I say cutting him off and as fast as I possibly could I hit a pressure point on his neck causing him to faint. "So easy" I murmur and then do a high pitched whistle. My counterpart stood on the other side and I smirk he was more like a pet than a boyfriend, that's what he gets for being such a good guy. He brushed his hand forward going through the glass.

"Hey back off" someone says opening the door and in came the traitor and the others. (Let's just say Ali was a klutz and fell shooting herself and they split... No one give her a gun, okay? Please for the sake of humanity?)

"Are you sure that isn't Kaoru?" Kyoko asks pointing at the scene.

"Yes I guess you guys don't see the guy coming out of the mirror" Ali says with a sigh and they all shake there heads.

"Whatever let's just get this over with so we can beat the shiz out of her" Hachi says aiming the gun straight at me.

"Not good I have a hostage" I say blocking them with Shiro's body.

"Bitch, please" Shiro says starting to move and I flinched throwing him to the ground. (I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that)  
"What the hell I knocked you out" I scream at him.

"Not the right way, obviously fire at will um, what's your name again?" He says and we all sweat drop.

"You just killed the moment" Hachi says with a sigh and aims at me again. "Sayanora scumbag" she says firing the gun right at me.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.  
**  
I've never felt so cold my body just didn't felt like moving as soon as I split from that girl. I just wanted to be left alone my heart felt heavy and my eyes were swollen. Someone other than Shiro had carried me back. The girls stayed in one room the boys in the other. They tried to comfort me, but it was no use I just didn't want to be bothered.

* * *

**Cosmic: I'm very upset... **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Somewhere within... Normal P.O.V.  
**  
Somewhere deep inside Kaoru lived her soul where it had hosted two at once. Little did everyone know that a sliver of Brute's soul still lingered attacking hers. This is what the gun would do to kill the person. Driving the person slowly insane. Within the girl there was a great fight going in between the two souls if the sliver of Brute's soul was to win it would have power over her subconscious if her's was to win the sliver of the soul would disappear. Who do you think won exactly? I have sad news for all of you Brute's won, only from cheating.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**  
Something cold swept over my body I felt my stomach lurch and my chest tightened. It felt as if a stretch of darkness had consumed me and it kind of did. A dark clock surrounded me and my eyes glowed with hatred. I looked to my hands which were glowing. My cloak hid me completely you could only see my glowing green eyes.

_'You have the power to do what ever you want'_ a childlike voice says, but it was eerie in a way.

_'Whatever I want?'_ I ask in my mind closing my eyes.

_'Whatever you want'_ the voice says and I feel my mouth stretching into a smirk.

"Let's do this then" I say out loud and then cover my mouth as one of the girls groan.

_'You better hurry'_ the voice says in a sing song voice. I climb out the window and free fall just as I was about to fall I pick up speed and begin to fly.

* * *

**Shiro's P.O.V.  
**  
Beep beep beep

"Okay who's the knuckle head who brought an alarm clock" I groan stretching my arms and I crack my back.

"I didn't" I hear Naman growl. I go over to my baby brother and pull the sheets out from underneath him.

"Oi, sleeping beauty up and Adam" I say and he grumbles something. "What was that?" I ask cupping my ear.

"Nothing!" He shouts at me.

"Guys we've got news" Momoko says sliding in with the others.

"Where's Kaoru?" I ask and they all look down.

"Well, this" Miyako says pulling out her compact and shows it to us.

"Girls we need you now there's some type of unknown monster attacking the city and mainly the male population" the mayor says and then something grabs him.

"Girls we need you right away" Miss Bellum says her face covered by a palm tree. She uses the video camera to zoom into what was destroying the city. It was some cloaked thing with glowing green eyes. Then the transmission ended.

"So what does that have to do with Kaoru?" Brick says and I hit him upside the head.

"that is Kaoru" I say with a sigh. "Ali, Hachi what happened exactly?" I ask them and they shrug.

"Grease Monkey should have fixed it, but then again it did come from another dimension" Ali says hugging herself.

"Wait do you think-" Hachi starts and Ali slams her hand over her mouth and whispers something harsh into her ear.

"What was that Hachi?" I ask.

"Nothing" she says softly and Ali says.

"Honestly it feels like I'm the older sister sometimes. Okay I need Naman and Nexa with me as well as Hachi and Koumori; Grease monkey figure out what the hell happened; Shiro, Hiroshi, and Kyoko go and distract her; and Kaito, Momoko, Eiji, Eren, Riku, and Miyako come with me I have a favor to ask now move it" she shouts.  
"What all of a sudden made you in charge" Kaito says crossing his arms.

"Oh, shush your manly ego and listen to the girl" Momoko says pulling on his ear and he nods.

"Ok then let's get a move on people" she says clapping her hands.

Hard Brick

Hyper Blossom

Explosive Boomer

Rolling Bubbles

Strong Butch

Fantasmic Bolt

Tough Bat

Shining Bright

Shimmering Bling

Cosmic Butterfly

Dark Beatle

Dreaming Bliss

Swift Buck

Honey Bee

Working Bug

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.  
**  
"Okay then Panda if you may" she says gesturing to the robotic panda and he nods transforming into a very large map. "Okay, I didn't want to tell Shiro this because he would surely have my head, but there's a 50 50 ratio of Kaoru dying, now none of you freak out we have to stay confident" Ali says and my stomach lurched forward for a moment. "Back to how she survives Blues and Reds will be traveling here" she says pointing on the map and it zooms in revealing what it was called.  
"You four got it?" She asks and we nod. "Good Eiji and Eren will be guarding our friend until we decide what to do with her, now let's go" she says and we all fly out heading in different directions.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.  
**  
This was it such a stress reliever letting all my anger just float away.

'Nice job I'm sure they're all learning there place now' my friend Nina says and I look around. There were men tied onto side of buildings waiting the same ill fate as the next.

"You will pay" I scream at the top of my lungs at them all.

"Cool it Kaoru" Kyoko says coming up to me in her titanium form.

_'Ask her to join you if she doesn't she's a traitor to women'_ Nina whispers coldly.

"Kyoko join me help me destroy these low lives" I say gesturing around me and she shakes her head.

"No way Kaoru why would I even waste my time with them" she says in a bored tone.

_'She's trying to trick you, she sided with them the traitor'_ Nina says and I glower at Kyoko.

"Traitor" I scream blasting her with a green beam that hits her.

"Kyoko" I hear Hiroshi scream grabbing her and I smirk. Two birds with one stone, I shot a beam straight at them and they squeal. I stopped realizing it would be better to have them watch helplessly as I destroyed the lives of the helpless towns people.

"Hope your ready for death" I say hold up my arm ready to fire a beam and suddenly two arms wrap around my waist.

"No Kaoru don't do this" he says.

"Why exactly should I" I scream at him I felt heat fill my body for some reason.

_'Get him off of he's going to have you stop do anything you can to get him off of you'_ Nina commands and I do so using my flame hands to burn him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Why won't you let go of me" I scream at him.

"Because I love you and I won't let go until you actually hug me back" he says through pants because of the pain of the burns.

"Never" I scream until my whole body was ablaze, but he still wouldn't let go. He didn't even scream in pain. "Shiro" I say softly and he smiles his burns already healing themselves with the chemical Z in his body. He turns me around and kisses me fully on the lips. Surprising me and him I kissed him full force his hands going over my curves and my hands tangling themselves in his hair.

'What are you doing you idiot' she screams at me her voice slowly faded away.

My body became warm again after kissing and my heart full.

"Looks like we didn't have to do all that stuff" Brick says smashing a potted plant.

"Hey that was a pretty flower" Bubbles whines.

"Oh, cry me a river" he groans.

"It's not my fault 'true love' was another antidote" Ali says.

"Well true love is stronger than anything" Momoko says in a dreamy voice and I roll my eyes and start to blush noticing how close I was to Butch.

"Tch, as if I'm 'really in love' with this dope" I say pushing him away causing him to nearly fall.

"Aww Kao-chan I know you love me and this is how you do it" he says wrapping his arm around me clinging to me.

"No I don't and who are you calling Kao-chan" I say trying to peal him off of me.

"Aww I know you love it" he says brushing his cheek against mine and I manage to pull him off.

"Go die" I scream throwing him straight to the ground blushing a tad bit.

* * *

**Cosmic: Two more chapters left everyone! Anyways big thanks to Silver who hatched this brilliant idea for this chapter~Ta-ta for now (now where did my phone go now?)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Kao-chan's P.O.V.**

Kao-chan: Stop calling me that!

Miyako: but it sounds soo cute

Momoko: *laughing* very cute

Nexa: Yeah stop being so embarrassed it's just a name

Kyoko: *murmurs* I wouldn't like it either

Ali: *listening to Panda* You guys are too noisy let's just get on with the rest of the show

Kao-chan: No way that only means I'm going to have to act girly and lovey dovey and it's not in my character!

Shiro: *wraps arm around Kaoru's waist* you sure 'bout that, Kao-chan

Kaoru: *Blushes* Y-yes

Momoko: Look she's blushing

Kao-chan: Am not and Cosmic stop calling me 'Kao-chan!'

Miyako: Who is she talking about?

Hachi: Who cares would you two just get lost and go make out somewhere? *looks at nails* I have a brawl I have to get to after this

Ali: I thought we agreed no more fights without a good cause

Hachi: This is a good cause

Ali: *arches eyebrow* And what's the good cause

Hachi: I haven't fought with anyone for awhile ever since you became more *uses air quotes* 'in control' while I was 'living with you'

Ali: That's not a- *begins bickering with Hachi and then they start to wrestle*

Everyone else: *Watching as they wrestle*

Shiro: *looks over to Kaoru and a smirk appears on his face and he then picks her up bridal style*

Cosmic: *snickering* That's all folks, just kidding I wouldn't do that, well actually... I would okay so to the second to last story

**Kaoru's P.O.V.  
**  
"You two seem perfect for each other" a girl with brown hair in a long ponytail and golden eyes says with a grin.

"Who's she?" I asked pointing at her and she grimaced at my action.

"It's rude to point you know" she says going up to me putting my hand down. "I'm Ali's twin, Hachi Tanaka" she says doing a pose and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever so what do we do exactly?" I ask looking over everyone who was pretty much with their counterpart. My head had a major headache and it felt like it was throbbing. I didn't want to worry anyone after this I can take care of myself.

"We could go back to the hotel" Nexa suggested as she held Naman's hand.

"No way that's too far away" Momoko whined. Whoa, am I suppose to be seeing these colors?

"We should just all go back to your guy's house since it's the closest place" Miyako chirped as she wrapped around Riku's arm. Ok, I am not feeling so hot maybe it's the sun?

"Kaoru are you ok?" Shiro asks and I shake my head back and forth. "You sure?" He asks as the others around us started to bicker.

"I-I'm fine" I say and I feel my legs beginning to falter.

"Kaoru?" He asks with a look that nearly convinced me that he actually did care for me and I wasn't just some play thing to him.

"I'm not fine" I say finally giving in before I passed out into his arms.

**Shiro's P.O.V.  
**  
I wish I could have done something more to protect her, you don't know how weak a guy feels when they can't protect the one they love. Kaoru's not dead or anything she just has a cold thank God. Everyone left 'cause I asked them to give us some 'alone' time, but it's not like I could do anything to her in this state.

"Shiro" I hear her murmur and I smile. I take the cloth from her head and put a patch on her head and then rinse the clothe out and put new clean warm water in it and place it on her forehead. I looked to her and I couldn't resist, but caress my hand against her cheek. I heard her gasp and I flinch lifting her hand from her face. "Shiro, I love you too" she murmurs and rolled over a bit and I chuckled.

"Just what are you dreaming about?" I ask and I leaned down for just one pick on the lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I hear her scream and kick me in the groin. How does she have this much strength after just waking up and how does she manage to hit me every single damn time in the same place?

"Waking you up with an afternoon kiss" I say getting up recovering from the hit.

"Your sick" she said with a look of disgust.

"And you're sweet" I say wondering what she would say next.

"Y-You're a whale penis!" She shouted and I covered my mouth and started laughing. "Wh-what" she screamed blushing madly.

"Lamest comeback ever" I say through my laughter.

"Stop laughing" she says starting to throw pillows ate. She's so cute the cold is probably messing with her head right now.

"Fine" I say and then go up to her and pull her into my lap.

"What the heck Shiro?" She says, but doesn't fight me off like she usually does.

"What can I not cuddle with my girlfriend?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Tch, you black mailed us into doing it you know" she says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but may I point out that you said 'Shiro, I love you' in your sleep" I say with a smirk as she starts to blush furiously.

"No way, I did not your making this up aren't you?" She says and I shake my head.

"Nope and I love you too" I whisper into her ear and I hear both of our hearts pound wildly.

"Really" she says getting out of my lap to look at me face to face.

"Really" I say cupping her cheek pulling her in for a light peck on her cheek.

"You didn't kiss my lips" she says a little bit disappointed.

"Did you want me to?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"As if you could only wish" she says turning her head crossing her arms. I smirk and pull her onto me and I kiss her full force, she started struggling at first, but she started to melt into the kiss.

"Shiro why exactlydo you love me?" She asks pulling away.

"Back to the mushy lovey dovey junk?" I say and then sigh. "Ok this is going to sound really corny and I'm going to loose my cool right now and just say it. Ever since I first met you really, you stood up to us brave and strong something no other girls would dare doing and I just fell more and more in love with you" I confess and her eyes dilate and she starts laughing.

"You're right that was corny" she says in between laughs and my spirit falters a bit before she leans in for a another kiss. "But it was romantic at least" she says and kisses me again. "Maybe Cupid didn't make a mistake" she says under her breath between a kiss.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Yeah... I feel very corny... Stupid HSA's... I feel sleepy... *YAWN*... I just took a nap... There's still the epilogue... Ta-ta for-

**Ali: **Before, Sleepy here falls asleep this story goes out to Silver's grandmother who passed away recently *pokes Cosmic with a stick*

**Cosmic: **I WASN"T SLEEPING MOM!


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Why'd we have to wake up so early" I complain as I sluggishly started to mop the gym floor of our school.

"Because this is a punishment, remember once your done in here come outside so you can wash a few cars to earn the school some extra cash" the principal said and then click clacked away from us.

"This is child abuse!" Nexa shouted and then went back to sweeping of the bleachers.

"I hate my life at certain points" she said glancing at Hiroshi for a quick second before going back to mopping the floor.

"The struggle" Miyako says giggling.

"You guys are getting annoying!" Ali screamed taking of her headphones to scream at us.  
"Hey why don't we turn this into a game?" Kaito says looking at us all.

"What kind of game?" Momoko asks and he smirks at her.

"Battle of the sex: whoever can clean up the gym faster. We get this half you get the other" Kaito says with a cocky grin.

"Sounds good to me ready set go" she said super fast and we took off cleaning.

"That isn't fair you guys are cheating!" Eiji shouted and Eren giggled.

"Suck it up" she said teasingly.

"Ali can't you move any faster?" Kyoko complained and Ali shook her head.

"Fine how about Panda takes over for me then" Ali says and throws her touch to the ground which soon turned into a robotic panda. "Cleaning mode and only this half of the gym" she commanded and Panda salutes her and went to work at supersonic speed.

"That's cheating!" Riku shouted.

"Consider it a handy cap" Miyako said with a giggle.

"Yeah we're just using our resources wisely" I said with a smile stopping and watch Panda do all the work.

"Well, it looks as if we won" Nexa says with a smirk after Panda had finished.

"Tch, you guys did barely any work" Naman says slightly angered 'cause the guys lost the fight.

"Fine if you guys want to settle this let's do it with a fight three people of your choice and you get to pick who your side will fight, but the people you fight get to choose what type of fight and it'll have to be a fighting kinda fight" Momoko says exactly. The guys looked over us and nodded.

"Seems fair enough, but no tagging in anyone and no powers" Hiroshi says eying Ali who rolled her eyes.

"Pick then" Kyoko says and they all smirk.

"Momoko, Ali, and Miyako" Koumori called out.

"Go figure" I mutter under my breath.

"What's that suppose to mean Kaoru!" Miyako screamed looking a tad bit heartbroken.

"She means were not the best fighters without our powers" Momoko said with a sigh.

"It sorta is true, but you guys never seen me fight without Hachi" Ali said with a smirk as if she had something up her sleeve.

"Where is Hachi anyways?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Maybe she's off making out with Shinji" Shiro said snickering.

"Enough guys let's get to the fight" Kaito says determined.

"Fine um, how about fencing for me" Miyako says softly.

"Do you actually know how to fence?" Nexa asks with a sweat drop.

"Yes I do in fact" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Boxing for me" Ali said pulling her fists close to her and bounced on her toes and in two swift motions she punched the air.

"Someone's cocky" Koumori said teasingly.

"I told you guys whenever I transferred here I boxed, I'm not that lazy" she said annoyed.

"And you Momoko?" Kaito asks looking at her.

"It sucks that I can't do a sweet eating contest, wait I got it a sumo contest with the fat suits in the closet" she said beaming and we all anime fell.

"Y-you're kidding right?" I ask getting up.

"No I'm positive" she said smiling. "I think there's a pair of them in the closet."

"That doesn't count right?" Kaito says and we shrug.

"I believe it does count" Eren says.

"Then we refuse to do it" Riku says with a sweat drop and they all nod.

"Are you positive?" Momoko asks a bit disappointed and they nod. Slowly a smirk began to form on her face "I totally got you guys, as if I would get in a fat suit" she said holding her stomach and burst into a fit of giggles.

"N-no way" the boys say in chorus.

"Nice one, Momoko" Nexa says giving her a high five.

"It was no problem really, they just didn't want to lose their cool in front of us and anyone else who could possibly enter here" she says smiling.

"So that's 1-0" Miyako says cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah so which one of you are going to go first?" Hiroshi asks annoyed.

"Um, I guess I will just to get it over with" Ali said raising her hand.

"And I'll go up against you" Koumori says stepping forward and she shrugs.

"Fine by me I'm going to go change" she says and walked into the changing room.

**5 minutes later…**

"Ok you two ready?" I ask and they both nod. "Ready and go" I shout and watch as the two started to fight. Ali kept her fists close to her avoiding Koumori's punches and as soon as she saw an opening she went for it, but Koumori had noticed his misstep and was able to fix it and now put her in a hold. Ali fought back trying to fight back and didn't squirm at all knowing that he would only tighten his hold on her. She continued to struggle and I saw him smirk and his head moved closer to her head until he reached the shell of her ear which he licked. She flinched and he finished her off from there.

"That was a dirty trick!" I screamed pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What can we say we fight dirty" Shiro said smirking at me as he gave a quick shrug.

"Forget about it Kaoru I would have lost anyway his offense was too much for me" Ali said with a sigh.

"Fine then, Miyako you ready?" I ask and she nodded and then put her mask on and nodded and showed her ébée. She went up to a matted area where Riku stood on the other side.

"On guard, ready, fence' is the correct 'ready, set, go" Shiro said and they began their fight. They mostly had conversation (back and forth play between the swords) the whole, but every now and then Miyako lunged at him, but he would deflect her and managed to hit her lame.

"Game set and we win" Shiro said smirking.

"Which means were tied all together idiot" I say.

"Um, you guys the principal said that there was something we were supposed to do outside" Miyako says raising her voice after she and Riku got out of their fencing uniforms.

"Ok then whatever the principal wants us to de we do and whoever does the best job wins" Nexa says and we all nod and we all head outside.

"Took you all long enough" the principal said with a sigh. "Anyways you are to do this month's fund raiser which is washing cars, I'll be back within an hour to see how all of you have goodbye now" the teacher said before she had left.

"Let's get started then" I say cheering and the girls shouted with me. We started washing and we eventually got soaked to the bone within seconds when the guys had hit us with the hose.

"What the hell!" I screamed and then got the hose that was closest to us and took them out one by one, as the others had grabbed buckets and filled them up with water and threw them at them.

"Gotcha" I heard someone say as two strong arms were wrapped against me and pulled me close.

"Let go!" I screech holding the hose firm and turned it back on him and he started to struggle before he eventually let go and I continued to hit him with the water. He continued to fight against the water and he was close enough to kiss me which he had done.

I pushed away from him and smirked at him and my eyes trailed downward until they saw something strapped around his neck held by a string. Curious I grabbed it and saw that it was a key and my eyes widened.

"What is this?"

* * *

**Cosmic:** haha there you guys go, seems like a lot of people lot interest in it... Now you have a reason to be interested in it again :P anyways I might put up a equel to this story if I get a lot of good feed back from this story and then again I might not 'cause I do what I want~Ta-ta for now


End file.
